


Our dangerous affair

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, F/M, Gangsters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Student Niall, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 27,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam and Sophia are head of the most powerful mafia family in London and Niall is part of their dangerous life.





	1. A normal morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new story that is a little different. Hope you all enjoy it x

Breaking news.

8 men are found dead outside of london's Soho area. It occurred during the early hours of Thursday morning, were gunshots were heard and the men were found on the streets. It is beloved the men were apart of the infamous Camella family. It is also beloved this incident was part of a assassination attempt by the Payne family, one of the London's most infamous and oldest mafia family. Police are further investigating the incident.

"For fuck sake." Liam Payne muttered under his breath as he read the paper. It was Friday morning and he was about to have his breakfast with his wife in the large dining room of his mansion as he read what happened the other night. It was supposed to be a simple plan, take out the scum Carmella and be done with it but now it was all over the papers, he would really need to sort this out today before the police start looking at the places they shouldn't look.

"Darling please take the newspaper off the table." A voice suddenly said behind Liam. It was Sophia Payne, Liam's wife of 8 years looking glamorous in her smart black suit. She gave her husband a kiss before sitting down at the table. "You know there is no business before breakfast." She said as a maid came into the room and gave the couple their breakfasts then leaving. 

"What are you doing today?" Liam asked as he started eating his bacon, eggs and toast as Sophia ate her eggs benidict. "I have a meeting this morning with the women's charity, then I have an appointment at Chanel and then I'm going to see my sister tonight." Sophia said effortlessly. "What about you?" She asked. 

"Well I'm going to have speak to Zayn and Louis about this incident in Soho, it went tits up. Then I'll have to meet up with a few associates." Liam paused for a moment. "Then I was thinking of seeing Niall." Sophia looked up at her husband, she knew what that meant she had known for a year.

"Will he be at his apartment?" She asked. "Yeah, he has two lectures today, I wanna make sure he's doing ok." Liam said. "Would you like to come?" "I'll see my sister tonight but tell Niall I'm asking after him." Sophia replied, continuing her breakfast. Liam just accepted this, he always admired this woman, she was just so cool and collected all the time, she was the definition of a professional woman who feared no one, she was the perfect woman to have beside Liam to run his empire. Apart from God and his mother, Sophia was the only person he could truly trust in his life. The two worked together so well, it was a match made perfect for each other.

Liam and Sophia finished their breakfast and got ready for their day. The two walked with one another out to their awaiting cars. While Liam wore his expensive suit, Sophia wore her black suit with her black Prada bag. They both looked like the perfect power couple. "Have a good day darling." Sophia said kissing Liam. "You too love. See you tonight." Liam replied as the two both went to their own cars as their drivers drove away from their home, starting their day.


	2. A normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day for husband and wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Everything will become clear in the next chapter with what happening with Niall x

"So what the fuck happened then?" Liam said, feeling the anger rage inside of him. He was in his office, speaking to Zayn and Louis regarding the shooting at Soho. "I don't know boss. It had been planned so well, I then one of the boys got a little too trigger happy." Louis said hoping his boss would calm down. "They did the job though." "Yes they did but they have attracted the fucking media. I wanna find out who's fault is was. Zayn please sort it out." Liam said as Zayn nodded.

Zayn and Louis were Liam's closest friends and an important part of the family. Zayn was Liam's consigliere, his second in command. He knew everything about all the families in London. He was also the smartest man Liam knew, helping him in difficult situations and knows how to get things done.

Louis was one of Liam's trusted capo. He was a vicious and talented killers who had taken so many people's lives Liam had lost count. He loved to kill and he could be a dangerous man if you got on the wrong side of him. "I'll start talking to the solders who were put that night, it'll be sorted Liam." Louis said as the Don thanked him and left. 

Zayn sighed looking at Liam for a moment. "How is Sophia?" Zayn asked. "Very well Zayn, keeping busy." Liam replied. "And how is Perrie?" "She's doing well, she tells me business is doing great." Zayns beloved wife Perrie ran one of the most famous brothels in London. She was a brilliant madame who looked after her girls but like Sophia, she was a powerful woman. She also helped her husband and Liam with important information and knowing things from certain clients.

Liam and Zayn talked business for a while before Zayn left the office, leaving the Don alone. Liam looked at his phone, knowing he needed to text him to let him know he would come round. He wrote a short text, knowing the boy would be starting a class now. 

'I'll be coming round tonight at 7. It'll just be me tonight. See you soon.'

Liam sent the text and sighed, he had a long day ahead but the thought of seeing his and Sophia's Niall tonight made it worth it. Liam just got on with the rest of his day, trying to do as much as he could so he wouldn't be distracted tonight. 

 

"So we can have this altered for you Mrs Payne, and then we will get you the new boots in your size as well." Jane, Sophia's stylist at Chanel said. Sophia had her meetings today and now she was getting some new clothes for the upcoming months. "That's perfect Jane. Can you also make sure you get the red Boy bag as well? I think I'll take that as well." Sophia replied, looking in the large mirror of the changing room in one of Chanel's private rooms. 

"Ok, so today you're taking the two dresses, four pairs of shoes, three handbags, a black suit and a pair of earrings." Jane said making sure she got everything right. "Sounds perfect, in fact, I'll also have the petal necklace as well." Sophia said as Jane nodded. "Ok Mrs Payne, I'll get that all ready for you." She said leaving Sophia as she drank her champagne.

She suddenly heard her phone go off in her bag. She went to it to see who it was, it was Niall, hers and Liam's Niall texting. She gave a small smile as she read the little text he gave her.

'Hey, hope you're ok. Just thought I'd text you to see if you're having a good day.' 

Sophia liked little texts like these from her boy. But she knew Niall should be in a class right now. And she wouldn't be happy if she knew Niall was skipping a class. 

'Thank you my angel, I am very well and I am having a good day. But shouldn't you be in class right now?'

Liam and Sophia knew the whole of Niall's schedule, what's classes he had a university, what's days he would be off, they knew everything of by heart. Suddenly there was another text.

'We finished early today. I'm in the library studying now. Just thought I text you.'

'Good boy. Keep on studying, your grades are important. See you soon and be good for Liam tonight. Thank you again.' 

Sophia put her phone back in her bag, feeling a little down she would see Niall tonight, but she had made important plans with her sister that she couldn't change. But she knew Niall and Liam would have a lovely time tonight and she accepted that. So Sophia got her things and went to pay for her new clothes, feeling quite better now she's had a bit of retail therapy.


	3. Liam and Niall's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work, Liam sees Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this story, for some reason I got the idea while on the bus on the way home x

Niall stared at himself in the mirror, making sure he was ready for the day. The boy of 19 looked down at his clothes, just jeans and a black top, something comfortable for a day university. He made sure he had everything before he left his large apartment and walk the small distance to campus. The apartment was bought by Liam and Sophia of course, they didn't like the one bedroom place he lived in before he met them and they decided to buy a beautiful place in the nice part of London. Niall tried to refuse but they persisted, wanting only the best for him.

So Niall walked to campus, knowing he had a busy day ahead. He was a second year English student, he loved to read old stories by classic authors so he knew it would be perfect for him to study English and maybe be a write some day himself. When Niall got to lecture room for his first class, he got a text from Liam, telling the boy he would be coming over tonight. He didn't ask, he didn't need to. Niall didn't text him back as his class was starting. 

A few hours later, Niall was studying for an upcoming exam on Charles Dickens. He decided to text Sophia as he missed her a little and knew she wouldn't be there tonight. He got back to his studying for awhile before leaving and going back home. He felt a little tired and thought he would have a little nap before Liam came round. 

Liam opened the door to Niall's apartment, he and Sophia always had a key to his home, they could come whenever they want. Liam found Niall fast asleep on the couch, he looked so beautiful like this, like a pure angel. Liam shook him softly, making the boy open his beautiful eyes. "Hello Niall." Liam said.

Niall sat up, smiling at the older. "Hey Liam, sorry I was just feeling a little tired." Niall said as Liam gave him a kiss, the only person he would kiss that wasn't Sophia. "How has your day been?" Liam asked as he sat next to the boy. "It's been good, I had two lectures then studied in the library I have my exam on Tuesday." Niall said knowing Liam and Sophia liked to know everything about his day. 

"Good, what have you had for your dinner?" Liam asked as Niall hesitated. He knew what Liam and Sophia were like with him eating, they wanted him to be healthy. "I haven't had my dinner yet Liam, I've been asleep." Niall said honestly. Liam sighed and went up to go to the kitchen. Niall followed him, knowing he would be making something.

"Li, you don't have to do that." Niall said but Liam wasn't having any of it. "Niall you know you need to eat properly, that means three balanced meals a day. I'm only thinking about your health." Liam said as he prepared a simple sandwich. "I'm sorry Liam I was just tired." Niall said in his defense. "It's ok darling I'm not angry my and Sophia only want the best for you." Liam said and that was the truth.

Liam made his boy the sandwich and watched him eat. They each asked about their days, Liam wanting to know all the details of his day and Niall told him all of them. "How was your day?" Niall asked, even though he knew Liam couldn't tell him all the details. Niall knew Liam and Sophia knew his timetable of by heart. They knew his days off when he should be in university, even when he was going out for drinks. It sometimes scared Niall but he knew how over protective the two were.

"I have an exam on Tuesday about Charles Dickens." Niall said as Liam nodded. "I have to talk about how his stories have influenced our society." "Have you been studying for it?" Liam asked. "Yeah I've been studying several times this week and today I studied in the library I two hours. I'll also be studying this weekend." 

"That reminds me Niall, Sophia has asked if you would like to come round for Sunday dinner." Liam said as Niall looked at him. "But don't you have your mother round on Sunday?" Niall asked. "She's away to the Caribbean for two weeks with some friends. So it'll be the three of us." Liam replied. Niall rarely came to their house, both Liam and Sophia knew it could be dangerous at times for their boy but he thought a few hours for dinner wouldn't do no harm. 

"That sounds great Liam, I'll come." Niall replied. "Great, I'll get Stan to pick you up at 11." Liam replied as he suddenly yawned. "You ok?" Niall asked. "Yeah just a little tired today's been a long day." Liam replied, and it had been. With the accident last night and his many meetings today, he was exhausted. 

"Do you want some help?" Niall asked and they both knew what he meant. Liam gave a small smile, he defiantly wanted his Niall but tonight, he was just too tired. "It's ok Ni, not tonight. I'm shattered, It's been a long fucking day." Liam said. "Well I can help you if you like." Niall said giving Liam the look. "Ok then if you want." Liam said smiling. 

Niall went down on his knees staring up at the older man. Liam gave a small smile and nodded as Niall started to unzip Liam's trousers and taking his erection out. Niall couldn't wait anymore and he took it all in, as Liam started to moan at the sudden pleasure. "Niall." He groaned, grabbing a handful of the younger boy's luscious hair. 

Niall kept on going, wanting to make Liam feel good. It always satisfied him when he could make Liam or Sophia feel good or when they made him feel good. Suddenly after only a few minutes, Liam came in Niall's mouth, making the boy swallow it all. "Sorry baby." Liam said as Niall looked up. "You were too good and it's been a long day." Liam said. "Thanks for that." Liam got Niall and kissed him passionately, grateful Niall did this tonight.

Liam and Niall stayed like this for a few hours. They laid in the couch, talked about anything and everything as they cuddled and kiss, just glad they could spend the time together. Soon, Liam had to leave to go home. Niall accepted this, sometimes the couple would either stay over or leave, whatever was best. Liam kissed his Niall one more time and told him he would see him on Sunday. Niall said goodbye as well as he watched Liam leave. He decided to have an early night so he went to bed. So while Liam and Sophia were in their own bed at their mansion talking about their Niall, Niall was in his own bed alone, thinking how the hell did he ever end up being a part of the Payne's complicated and dangerous life.


	4. How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Liam and Sophia meet Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little story of how everyone met I hope you all enjoy x

One year ago.

It all started one night in one of Liam's club in the city. Liam and Sophia were there one Saturday so discuss business and to make sure everything was running smoothly. Niall was also there, he was a fresher, only starting university a few weeks ago and tonight was his first proper night out in London with his friends. 

While Niall and his friends drunk shots at the bar, Liam and Sophia sat in the VIP section, talking to friends and associates who were interested in partnering with the Paynes. The club was full and loud, the music playing and the dance floor crowded, Liam liked to see the club busy, it meant more money coming in.

Liam was the first to see Niall. He saw the boy standing at the bar with his friends, laughing and looking like he was having a good time. Liam stared for a moment, he was beautiful, different, Liam couldn't stop staring. He then spoke to Sophia, telling her to look at this boy, and she felt the same, this boy was beautiful. Apart from her husband, he was one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen.

But then the couple noticed someone near Niall, an older man staring fondly at this boy. He could be old enough to be Niall's father. "Twat." Sophia said about the older man, taking a sip of her rose wine. "It's ok darling, we'll keep an eye on him." Liam said to his wife as the two looked on to this beautiful boy.

Liam and Sophia never stopped looking over Niall. They watched as Niall got drinker during the night. Eventually, his friends left him as he got too drunk, as the older man had kept on watching him through out the night. Liam and Sophia suddenly noticed the man getting closer to the boy, trying to touch him but Niall must've noticed, getting scared. He suddenly left the dance floor and went to the exit the older man following him. "Come on." Liam said to his wife as the two stood up and followed, they knew this wasn't going to be good.

 

Niall stood outside of the loud club, feeling dizzy and wanting to go home. The older man came up to him, smiling. "Please leave me alone." Niall said his words slurring a little. "Don't worry pretty boy, I'll take good care of you." He said trying to grab Niall's arm. "Hey!" The older man suddenly heard. It was Liam and Sophia who had just seen what had happened. "Let him go now." Liam said to the man as Niall stared on in shock. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The older man said as Sophia suddenly pulled out her gun she always kept with her and slammed the man into the wall." We're people who you don't wanna fuck with." Sophia said in a calm and devious voice. "Now we will tell you again. Let this boy go and piss of from our club or I'll make your whore of a mother regret the day you were born." The man stared at Sophia in shock knowing she was serious. "Ok I'll go." The man said as Sophia let him go and he ran away.

As Sophia confronted the man, Liam checked on Niall, who didn't look well. "Are you ok?" Liam asked. "No, I feel dizzy, I think I drank too much." Niall slurred. "What's your name?" Liam asked. "Niall." Was all Niall could before he suddenly threw up all the alcohol he drank. Liam held onto Niall making sure he was ok. 

Sophia went to Niall and Liam and whispered into her husband's ear. "We can't leave him like this, we have to get him home." Sophia said as Liam agreed. He got his phone and called for their car to pick them up straight away as Sophia reassured the boy he was ok.

When the car came, Liam and Sophia took Niall into the car. Niall was on the verge of passing out so he didn't noticed the two taking him away. Liam asked the driver to take them back home as Sophia looked at the boy. He was half asleep now, tonight had been too much for him and now he needed a good night sleep. It was that moment when both Liam and Sophia wanted this boy in their lives, he was perfect.

 

Niall woke up with a headache, he had no idea what was going on as he got up but he realized he was not in his bedroom and certainly not in his house. The room was beautiful, it was richly decorated with full details and a dark tone. Niall noticed the large bed he had slept in and then looked over to find a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice on the table. What happened last night?

Suddenly the door opened, in came Sophia wearing work out clothes but still looking stunning. Niall didn't know what to do, he couldn't remember this woman but she was older and seemed a little upset. "Good morning Niall, how are you feeling?" Sophia asked. "Erm, not good, feeling a bit rough." Niall replied honestly. "Well we have some breakfast for you, it'll make you feel better." Sophia replied as she walked up to Niall. 

"My name is Sophia, me and my husband Liam found you outside our club last night. You were in a very bad place." She said and Niall thought she sounded upset. "You had too much to drink and a man was about to take advantage of you. Had you had a proper meal before you went out?" Niall looked down, he couldn't believe this was happening. "No I didn't." Niall said feeling guilty for some reason.

"Niall, that is the worst thing you can do. Rule number 1 for drinking is always have a good meal for before you drink. Never drink on an empty stomach." Sophia said sounding like a scolding mother. Niall should've been insulted but for some reason he wasn't. There was something about this woman that made him want to not be on the bad side of her.

"I'm really sorry." Niall said looking down. "It's ok Niall, you're safe now. Have your breakfast if you need me or my husband please let me know." Sophia said. "Ok thank you for last night." Niall said quietly as Sophia left the room. Niall couldn't believe what happened, he barely knew this woman and her husband and already they were bossing him around. Niall just ate the toast and drank the orange juice he was given.

10 minutes later, Niall left his room and looked at the hallway, he looked for some stairs and quietly walked down, hearing some noise in the living room. He went their to find Sophia and Liam sitting on the couch next to one another. Liam was reading the morning newspaper while Sophia read a magazine with the radio on in the background. 

Liam looked up and saw Niall standing by the door. "Good morning." Liam said calmly. "Erm good morning." Niall replied, not understanding why he was so nervous. The way Liam and Sophia were it made Niall a little nervous. "How are you feeling?" Liam asked. "Ok, thank you for breakfast it was lovely." Niall said. "I'm gonna get going, I'll get out if your way." "You don't have to go now, please sit." Sophia said as Niall obeyed and sat.

"I don't know if you remember that you threw up last night and your friends had left you." Liam said as Niall blushed a little. "I didn't mean to drink that much. It's just everyone was buying drinks for me and it was my first fresher's night out." Niall said in his defense. "So you're at university?" Sophia asked curiously. "Yeah I just moved to London a few weeks ago. I'm studying English literature." Niall said and Sophia seemed really interested.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" She asked. "Yeah I love reading, especially old stories." Niall said liking how Sophia was asking questions about something he was passionate about. "So from your accent I'm guessing you're not originally from London." Liam said staring at Niall's body. "Yeah I'm from Mullingar in Ireland. I moved to London to go to Uni." Niall replied as he noticed that both Liam and Sophia were looking at him deeply, it felt a little strange.

 

Liam and Sophia spoke to Niall for a while before leaving. They offered for their driver to take him home and Niall thanked them again for their help last night. "It was very nice to meet you Niall. If you ever want to talk, please call us." Liam said giving Niall a card with Liam and Sophia's number on. Niall thanked them again. The boy got into the limo and the driver drove him home.

Liam and Sophia watched Niall go, both thinking the same thing. "I think he might be perfect." Sophia said to her husband. "I know he is Sophia, but he has to understand what our life would be like. We have a dangerous life and it could rush his." Liam said and Sophia just nodded, she knew for her and her husband this would be a big decision that would changer their lives forever.


	5. Girl power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia and Perrie help some innocent girls with the help of Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter to indroduce Eleanor and also to show you how badass Sophia and Perrie are x

Sophia got a call from Perrie on Saturday afternoon. Perrie had asked if she could come to the brothel for some urgent news. Sophia agreed, she told her husband what she was doing and they said goodbye. She drove to the brothel and was introduced straight away by Louis. "Hello Louis, what are you doing here?" Sophia asked. "Perrie rang saying she may need me." Louis replied as the two went into the brothel.

 

The Red Rose was one of the most well known brothels in London. It was full of the most beautiful women in the world to suit all tastes. Many rich and well known men have come through the doors and at times, it was perfect to find the right information for the Payne family.

 

Perrie was waiting for Sophia and Louis as she spoke to one of her girls. Like Sophia, Perrie was a strong and powerful woman, who could scare of any man she wanted to. She ran her business with an iron fist and protected all the women whom she employed. "Sophia, Louis. Thank you for coming." Perrie said as she showed them somewhere to sit. 

"Is everything ok Perrie?" Sophia asked her friend. "I have received several sources that a local business man has trafficked young girls in east London. He is selling them of into different slave rings for a high price. I want to save them, it is said that he will be selling them of tonight. I need both your help. I want to find the bastard and then kill him." Perrie said as Sophia just nodded. 

"Ok Perrie, do you know where he will be?" Sophia asked. "Yes. I want to take two off my men and you two, can we go now before it's too late?" Perrie asked. "Of course, we can do that." Sophia replied making sure She had her gun she always carried around in her bag. Louis agreed as well, in the mood for shedding some blood tonight.

 

Sophia, Perrie and Louis drove to the place with two of Liam's men. It was a little darker now and the place looked depressing and dull. "My sources have told me their should be at least 8 girls in this building." Perrie said as she loaded her gun. "Let's try to find the bastard first to talk and if he doesn't, shot him dead." Sophia said as the others agreed, all getting out of the car. 

Louis went straight in and kicked open the door to the building. He heard cries and pleas straight away, wondering what was going on. The ladies and the men walked in and saw the sight before them. The inside was filthy, smelling of rot and piss. They then could see the young girls, most barely wearing any clothes and too skinny all frightened at the intruders, some hustled together in the corner others not knowing what to do. Sophia counted and she saw all 8 girls.

In the corner, Louis saw a man in his 50s who looked filthy and pervy at a desk, screaming at one of the girls. "You useless piece of shit, I might as well shoot you, I'd get nothing for you." He said as the girl cried. For a moment, Louis stared at the girl, she was so beautiful and innocent, she was perfect. Louis didn't know what came over him, his whole body wanted to protect this girl, he had never felt like this before.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The man suddenly said when he finally noticed the people who came in. "Mr Roberts I assume." Perrie asked. "Who the fucks asking?" Mr Roberts said as he pushed the girl away on the floor, making her cry. Louis suddenly went to the girl to see if she was alright, surprising everyone. "It's ok." He whispered as his mind wondered why did he say this. The girl stared at Louis, noticing his gun and for some reason, feeling safe.

"Thad not important." Sophia said. "What we are here to do is take these girls away from you." The man laughed. "Tough shit lady, I'm selling them, I've got some good prices for them and you ain't fucking that up." Mr Roberts said as suddenly Perrie and Sophia each raised their gun. 

"I don't care we are taking them away wether you like it or not." Perrie said bitterly as Mr Roberts stared at them. "Who the fuck do you think you are. You cunts come in acting like you own the place and pointing your guns. Well sorry but I ain't taking that shit, I think you two should be sold,"

Suddenly there was a bang and all the girls whimpered and cried. It was Perrie who shot her gun. She shoot Mr Roberts in the head as the man collapsed on the desk, already dead. "Sorry he was just getting on my nerves." Perrie said. "Don't worry about it, he deserved it." Sophia said as she went to the men. "Get rid of the body, dump it somewhere no one can find it." Sophia commanded as the two men obeyed, going to the lifeless body and treating it like rubbish.

Sophia looked over to Louis who was still confronting the girl. She had never seen Louis like this before. Usually Louis was full of aggression and a lust for blood wanting to kill. Sophia went to Louis who noticed he was still comforting the girl, whispering reassuring words to her. 

"What's your name?" Sophia asked the girl. "My name is Eleanor." The girl said, her accent sounding a little posh. "Are there any other girls in this building?" "No just us eight." Eleanor said, the poor girl looked too skinny and her whole body was pale. "Don't worry we are going to take you all out of here." Sophia said as she looked at Perrie confronting the other girls. "Louis, do you want to help Eleanor?" Sophia asked Louis. "Of course." Louis replied as he picked her up and put his jacket round her skinny body. Sophia and Perrie helped the other girls as well, wanting to get them out of this hell.

 

The body was took away and dumped somewhere. Perrie had took the 7 girls to the brothel so they could be looked after while Louis asked Sophia if he could take care of Eleanor. Sophia was hesitant for a moment, Louis had never been the type to care for someone but this girl was different, the way Louis looked at her and his want to protect her. So Sophia agreed to let Louis look after Eleanor in their home for a few days, she felt this was something new for Louis.

Sophia and Louis was took back to the mansion, it was late now and Sophia had made sure a room was set up for Eleanor so she could rest. When the car stopped, Louis got Eleanor and took her in the house, keeping her close. Eleanor looked around the rich mansion, never seeing something like this before. Sophia took the two the bedroom where Eleanor would be staying. It was the same room Niall had stayed in a year ago when Sophia and Liam took him home.

"Louis if you want to get Eleanor settled, I'll have some food sent up in a while." Sophia said as Louis nodded, thanking Sophia for her help. Sophia left to see Liam as Louis helped Eleanor on the bed. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I am now." Eleanor replied quietly. "Thank you for helping me." She said looking down as Louis held her hand. "It's ok, I'm here to help." Louis reassured her, he had never been like this with anyone before, he didn't understand why he was acting like this but for some reason, he liked it.

Sophia found her husband in his home office, looking through some papers, he looked up and gave a small smile to his wife. "How did it go?" He asked. "It went well, we got rid of Mr Roberts and we saved the girls." Sophia paused for a moment. "Louis has seemed to become a little attached to one of the girls." She said as Liam looked up. "Really?" He asked curiously. "Oh yes, he hasn't let her go. I've given her a spare room for a few nights." Sophia said as she looked at her phone and saw a message from Niall. 

'Hope you're having a good day. See you tomorrow.'

Sophia gave a warm smile to the text, she showed it to Liam and he smiled as well. Now Niall knew about their line of work and what they did but today, she knew Niall would be busy studying, so she just sent him a small text back.

'Thank you baby boy. Been a quiet day. Don't forget, Stan will pick you up at 11. See you tomorrow.'


	6. Sunday dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall joins Liam and Sophia for Sunday dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little filler chapter with the trio before something big happens in the next chapter x

Niall waited for the car, staring at the quiet street as he waited. It was a chilly Sunday morning and the whole world still seemed to be asleep. Niall was looking forward to his day, he would have a lovely meal with Liam and Sophia and catch up with the two of them. He had spent the previous day studying for his exam and he thought he would have a break today from studying. (But he brought some papers along, just in case Liam and Sophia asked about his studies.)

Suddenly a car came by Niall. It was Stan, one of the Payne's loyal drivers. "Hello Mr Horan." Stan said as he got out of the car. "Hi." Was all Niall said as he got into the back seat and Stan drove off. Niall looked out of the window, deep in thought as they drove to the Payne mansion. 

After a 15 minute drive, they had arrived, Niall looked out to see the Payne mansion, hidden away from the world by a private estate and large trees. It was a beautiful mansion, built by Liam's great grandfather for the Family, so they could run there empire and rule London. 

The car stopped at the front door and Niall could see Sophia, giving her boy a warm smile as he got out of the car. "Enjoy your day." Stan said to Niall as he drove off and Niall walked up to Sophia. She was wearing all black today like she usually did and as usual, her hair and make up was all done up. Niall couldn't remember a time when Sophia didn't look beautiful.

"Hello Niall." She said as the two went into the house. When the door closed, Sophia went and gave Niall a passionate kiss, as Niall melt into the kiss, moaning into her mouth. She had the most perfect lips, they were just so kissable. "My baby." She whispered softly, staring into his eyes. "How are you today?" She asked. "Im fine how are you?" Niall asked. "I'm very well, dinner should be ready soon." Sophia said as she and Niall went to the living room. 

Liam was reading the Sunday paper in the living room (A tradition he always did before dinner) when Sophia and Niall came in. Liam looked and smiled at the boy. "Hello Niall." Liam said going back to his paper as Niall and Sophia sat down on the couch. "Would you like a cup of tea?" Sophia asked. "No thanks." Niall replied.

"So Niall, what time is your exam on Tuesday?" Sophia asked. "10, it's two hours long." Niall replied knowing both Sophia and Liam would want all the details of his education, they were after all paying a lot of money for him to go to university. "Do you have any other lessons afterwards?" Sophia asked. "No i have free periods for the rest of the day." Niall said. "Well in that case, I'll pick you up after your exam." Sophia said and it sounded like It wasn't a question. Niall just nodded. Suddenly a maid came into the living room, announcing that the Sunday dinner was ready.

 

Liam Sophia and Niall went into the dining room where the table was ready, there were different plates of vegetables, meat and Yorkshire puddings. It looked delicious as Niall knew it would be. The trio sat at the table, each starting to plate up and get what they wanted. Niall made sure he had a little of everything, he forgot to have breakfast this morning so he was starving and he knew Liam and Sophia wouldn't be happy. 

The three are in silence for a while, all enjoying their food as Niall decided to speak. "So is you mother enjoying her holiday?" Niall asked Liam. "Of course, it's nice for her to get away for a few days." Liam replied going back to his food. Dinner went on smoothly as Niall enjoyed his meal as usual he always had plenty of food to eat. 

When they had finished Sophia suggested going back to the living room, when Liam got a call. He answered it, looking like it was urgent. "Liam," Sophia said sounding annoyed. "Please no business on a Sunday." Liam looked at his wife. "It's an emergency, its the Camella." Liam said as Sophia sighed. "Ok well don't take too long." Sophia said as she took Niall to the couch as Liam went to the office.

"Is everything ok?" Niall asked Sophia. "Yeah it's just one of the rival families, we've been having some problems with them. But it's nothing that should concern you." Sophia said as she trailed her thin fingers over Niall's lap. "You look very beautiful today Sophia." Niall said giving a small smile to the older woman. "You trying to seduce me baby?" She asked softly as Niall nodded. "Well I need to ask, have you been a good boy this week?" She asked. "Oh yes all week." Niall said flirting a little. "Ive been to all my classes this week, not been out to drink. I've been good." Niall said when Sophia kissed him passionately, feeling his small body, wanting a little fun.

"So what's happened?" Liam asked Zayn on the phone, a little upset that his peaceful Sunday had been interrupted. "The Camella aren't happy with what happened in Soho, some sources have been saying that they are planning an attack on some of our businesses." Zayn said as Liam groaned, this was not what the family needed right now.

"Right get Harry on the case, tell him to find any dirt that's going to happen and what places are going to get attack, Louis is still here with that girl, I'll keep him here." Liam said as Zayn obeyed. The two finished their call as Liam went back to the living room, he didn't need this now, the Camella were taking it too far and if they're not careful, it could be war for the two families.

Liam went back to the living room to find Sophia and Niall kissing on the couch both touching each other's bodies as Liam wave. He could feel him self getting a little turned on as he watched, God the two looked so good together. All he wanted was to ravish both his wife and their lover. He decided that Niall should stay for the night, be with the two of them. Sophia and Niall noticed Liam watching them and they stopped for a moment as Liam walked to them. 

"Niall would you like to stay the night?" Liam asked. "If that's ok." Niall replied he loved spending time with Sophia and Liam. "Of course, we would love to have you." Liam said as he stared at his wife. "Now how about you two keep on kissing? I would love to watch." Liam whispered as Niall and Sophia kissed again, this time with an audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


	7. The break in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a peaceful night, something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little drama for our trio when Niall nearly gets into trouble x

Niall was sleeping in the middle of the Paynes when it happened. He was peacefully dreaming away as he had Liam and Sophia wrapped around his body, which was perfect. He felt so protected when he was around them and he was quite content staying like this. But something was going to happen, something that will show Niall how dangerous the Paynes life was.

 

The man got into the mansion quietly, not making a noise. He knew his intention and he knew what to do. He had avoided all the guards and security and now he sneaked in the main bedroom of the Payne mansion. He didn't know what to expect when he got in. He was expecting either the Paynes in bed together, maybe apart, maybe with a mistress, he had no idea. But what he wasn't expecting was a young boy in the middle of Liam and Sophia Payne.

He stared for a moment, a little shocked before getting back to his objective. He decided maybe he should get the boy first, just for a little fun. He went closer to the bed, noticing Niall first, he looked so young and beautiful. The boss would love to know about this, the powerful Payne family had a twink. He was about to grab the boy first when suddenly, something grabbed his arm, twisting it harshly causing it to break straight away.

The man screamed as Liam got up straight away. It was Liam who grabbed his arm causing it to break. Sophia and Niall woke up as well, while Niall all confused, Sophia's instincts kicked in and she grabbed onto Niall, and cocooned him, looking over to her husband who still had hold of the man. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Liam nearly screamed as he twisted the mans arm again making him scream some more. Suddenly the door opened, two of Liam's soldiers came in, hearing the noise. "Take this shit to the basement, we need to have a word with him." Liam said the anger coming out of his body as the soldiers took the man away.

Liam tried to calm down as he looked over to Sophia who was comforting Niall who had no idea what was going on. Liam went over to the two, softly kissing Sophia's temple. "Take care of Niall, I'm gonna get Louis and take care of the bastard." Liam said leaving the room straight away. Niall just stared, completely in shock and realizing just how dangerous the Payne's life was and for the first time he saw it with his own eyes.

 

Louis didn't feel tired, even though he hadn't slept for nearly a whole day. Ever since he and Eleanor came to the Payne house, Louis had looked after the girl after her horrible ordeal but he had never felt like this before. He was lucky as Liam and Sophia let him stay in a spare room and bring them food all day, he appreciated it. His whole life had been full of death and gore and violence but Eleanor was full of light and purity, why was this happening to Louis?

Suddenly the door opened, it was Liam who was looking quite upset and a little angry. "Lou, I need to speak to you." Liam said urgently as Louis got up and followed his boss out of the room. "What's up?" Louis asked noticing Liam's anger. "Someone broke into the house, they Broke into our room, they fucking tried to grab Niall." Liam said through gritted teeth. Only a few people knew of The payne's relationship with Niall and Louis was one of them. "Is he alright?" Louis asked. "He's fine, just a little shocked. Sophia's with him now." Liam replied. "Who broke in?" "I don't know, I think it may have been a Carmella soldier. He's been brought downstairs." Liam paused for a moment. "Would you like to get some information out of him?" Liam asked as Louis smiled. This was Louis's favorite part of the job, when he could interrogate and tortured people to get information and he had been busy looking after Eleanor so he thought he deserved a treat. 

"Will do boss let me just check on Eleanor first then I'll come down." Louis replied as he quickly went back into the room as Liam walked away, he wanted this man to suffer for what he had done. He nearly hurt his beloved Niall and he would make sure he would pay for what he had done.


	8. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall recovers from the attack as Liam interrogates the intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone. Another chapter for you all. Just to warn you that this chapter does contain violence and torture scenes so be warned. X

Sophia held onto Niall, trying to calm down after what happened tonight. Niall was in a shock, he had never seen Liam so angry before and to be that close to someone who might've murdered him, he had never seen that.

"Are you ok Niall?" Sophia asked as she noticed the distant look on his face. "I don't know, he was just so close." Was all Niall could say as Sophia kept a hold of him. "I know baby, I wish it didn't happen." Sophia said feeling guilty that Niall was nearly hurt because of them. "Where is Liam now?" Niall asked. "He will be speaking to that man who broke in." Sophia replied, knowing what her husband will be doing.

The man screamed as Louis ripped off a third finger nail, still refusing to speak. The man had been took to the basement where the Payne family would interrogate and torture anyone who would mess with the family. Liam watched in the background his anger fueling out of his body, getting some satisfaction from the man's pain.

"Now for the last fucking time, who are you working for?" Liam asked. "No one!" The man screamed as Louis ripped another finger nail off him. Evtualllouis had roped. Every finger nail on the man, blood was everywhere as t he man screamed some more. "Right we want answers from you now. Who do you work for? Or my friend will have to take some teeth." Liam said as Louis showed the man some pillars to pull his teeth.

"Ok ok I'll tell you." The man said in panic not being able to take anymore pain. "I work for the Camella, they weren't happy with what had been happening the last few months with your family. They wanted me to break in so I could harm you." He said as Liam nodded slowly taking everything in, before he slowly got out his gun and shot the man in the head, killing him instantly.

"Dump the body somewhere no one can find it. If anyone asks, we no nothing of him breaking in tonight." Liam said, his eyes dark as he spoke to his men. "I want extra security tonight and no one to disturb me. Is that clear?" Louis and the rest of the men nodded as Liam left the tortured lifeless body in the room.

Liam knew he wouldn't have any sleep tonight, he had the information he needed from the man and now it was time for action. It was time to deal with the Camella family, this time they went too far. Niall was nearly hurt, their beloved Niall who had never done anything wrong was nearly took away. Liam knew something had to change.

Before Liam went to work he wanted to check on his wife and lover. He found them in the bedroom, Niall had gotten back to sleep as Sophia held onto him, wide awake as she was worried in case something else would happen. She looked up when she heard her husband who walked slowly to the bed as they looked at the sleeping Niall.

"He sleeps so peacefully." Sophia said quietly as Liam brushed his fingers through Niall's soft hair. He looked like an angel in his sleep, pure and innocent nothing like Liam and Sophia. "I'm gonna get some work done love. Can you look after Niall?" Liam said as Sophia nodded before staring up at Liam with cold eyes. "Destroy them." She said simply as Liam kissed her. "Of course I will." He replied.


	9. This means war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets some advice from a trusted advisor while Louis checks on Eleanor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is introduced and a little Elounor for everyone to enjoy x

The first thing Liam did was to give Harry a call. Harry was a well known associate of the Payne family. He knew London like the back of his hand, he knew what happened in every seedy corner of the city, if something happened, Harry would know it and he was also a very loyal friend to the Payne family.

"So what happened?" Harry asked over the phone to Liam, whom was still in his home office. "The bastards Camella tried to attack us tonight, they sent some little shit and he broke into my home. I'm not happy about this." Liam said trying to remain calm. "I'm sorry Liam, I had no idea they would attack like that." Harry said. "It's ok Harry but. I need your help now they have crossed the line now coming in my own home. If they're not careful, I'm going to declare war." 

Harry gasped on the other end of the line. "Liam be really careful about this, if you declare war on the families, the police will get involved. This would cause a riot in London." "I know Harry but this time it got personal. They were in my fucking home. In the room where me and my wife sleep." Liam was about to say Niall was there too, but he didn't. That was something personal. "Don't worry Liam, I'll get you the information you need. Just don't make any rash decisions." Harry said as Liam nodded, glad that this night will soon be over.

 

Louis tried to wash the blood of his hands and his sleeves, he had just finished with the body and was going to go back to Eleanor. The poor girl had been through enough and he didn't want to scare her in case she was awake. Louis didn't recognize himself anymore, this girl had taken over his life and he felt so different, he wanted to protect her from the cruel world she endured for so long.

Louis went back to the spare room to find Eleanor awake, sitting up in bed and looking down. She looked up and gave Louis a very small smile. "Are you ok Eleanor?" Louis asked as he went to her. "I am fine Mr Tomlinson, I was just waiting for you." Eleanor said. "Please call me Louis." The man said as Eleanor nodded. "I heard some noise downstairs, was everything ok?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes just a little disturbance nothing to worry about." Louis said not really wanting to talk about how he had just tortured a man. He looked down at her skinny body, he was sure he would see her bones through her skin under her clothes. "Eleanor, you're so skinny, I wanna make sure you eat plenty. The Paynes will make sure of that." Louis said. "Of course Louis, may I say thank you for what you have done. I'm grateful." Eleanor said as Louis gave a warm smile. Soon Eleanor went back to sleep as Louis watched over her. He had barley known this woman for two days and already she had changed him so much and it scared Louis just a little.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't just a little filler chapter before all the drama starts. Also first post of 2018 x

Niall had slept peacefully for the rest of the night, even with the all the commotion that went on, Niall had a good sleep. But he dreamt of what happened, he dreamt of violence and Terror and it scared him inside. But he didn't know how to tell Liam and Sophia how he felt. He thought they would be angry with him and he decided not to say anything.

Niall woke up to find Sophia still next to him, she was wide awake reading a book. For some reason, Niall felt a little nervous, like a stranger in their house. He lifted his tired body up as Sophia looked at him, giving her boy a warm smile. "Good morning." She said going to give him a kiss.

"Hey you ok?" Was all Niall could say. "I'm fine love thank you." Sophia replied as she trailed her long fingers through Niall's blonde hair. "I don't want to leave you today. After last night, I just want to make sure you are ok." Sophia whispered as Niall looked at her. She knew Niall didn't have a lecture today so he could stay with him until his exam tomorrow. 

"Are you not busy Sophia?" Niall asked quietly. "No im never too busy for you darling, I can cancel my plans. Then tomorrow I can take you to your exam." Sophia said but Niall hesitated, he didn't know if he needed time away from these people. Yes he cares for them but last night it got too much. Niall looked away from Sophia trying not to cry. 

"What wrong Niall?" Sophia asked noticing her boy's distress. "Nothing I'm fine." Niall said lying though his teeth. "Niall don't lie to me, I can see that you're upset. Please tell me what's wrong I'm here to talk." Sophia said in a soft command. "No I can't tell you." Niall whimpered as he could feel the tears coming. "Niall please talk to me." Sophia said as Niall finally looked at her.

"I was scared last night. I have never seen that side of yours and Liam's life before and it scared me more then I can admit. I don't know how to feel about it. I care for you guys but last night was too much." Niall started to cry out loud as Sophia held him close, he could help it, he was just so tired and scared and all he wanted was some comfort.

"It's ok baby, it's ok to cry." Sophia whispered as she held onto her Niall. She didn't realize how much this could affect Niall, she and Liam were so use to these types of attacks in their life but with Niall, they overestimated what would happen to him. "Do you want to go home Niall?" Sophia asked as Niall was quiet for a moment, one side wanted to leave and not see these people but another side never wanted to leave, he felt safe in a strange way that he couldn't understand.

"Can we just stay here?" Niall said as Sophia nodded both laying down on the bed again. Niall cuddled into Sophia wanting some comfort from the older woman. It was quiet for a while as the two laid there. Niall wished both Sophia and Liam were her but he knew Liam would be busy today. So Niall just sighed as he melt into Sophia's arms, just wanting some peace.

 

"So what I'm thinking is 10 of our men take the Piccadilly area, get a Camella business or two. I wanna make sure we can take them over and doing it quick." Liam said as he spoke to both Louis and Zayn. They were all in Liam's office as they discussed plans to get back at the Camella family. It would be a serious rush but after what happened, Liam wanted revenge.

"Liam I think we should wait a while before any other attack." Zayn said knowing this might be a bad decision. "I think it's the perfect time Zayn, we'll get the bastards for what they did." Liam said through gritted. "Liam, I don't wanna say this but, I think you're taking this to personal." Louis said honestly as Liam suddenly slammed his hand on the table. 

"Fucking don't ever say that!" Liam screamed as the two stayed calm, used to Liam's outbursts. "They were fucking in my own home! In the same room as my wife." Liam said bitterly trying to calm himself down. "Liam please you have got to calm down, you'll make yourself ill." Zayn said as he tried to remain calm.

Liam sat down at his desk, he had never realised how angry he was. It was the thought that his Niall was in any danger that made him so angry. He just felt like he let him down in his home. All he wanted was for Niall to be safe and now Liam was starting to doubt if he could even do that. 

 

Sophia had decided to take Niall out, thinking it wasn't the best for the two to stay in bed all day. She had decided she wanted to spoil her boy so she took him shopping at Harrods. At first Niall was hesitant, he didn't want to go shopping. (Sophia and Liam already spend quite a bit of money on him) but Sophia insisted, saying the two needed a little treat after last night.

 

Stan took the two to Harrods in the car, driving them though the busy cities of London as Sophia was in the phone talking to someone, cancelling everything today as Niall stared out of the window, not knowing what to do. "Sophia, I need to revise, I have my exam tomorrow." Niall said.

"I know my dear, we are going shopping and then we will go back home for you to revise for a while" Sophia said casually as they arrived at Harrods. The shop was full of people shopping for expensive things. Niall followed Sophia to the men's department, he didn't really know what he would get today. 

When they arrived, Sophia went to a sales assistant, telling him that they would need help in finding new clothes for Niall. Niall felt a little uncomfortable for a moment, he just looked at Sophia who smiled at him. "Don't worry about the price my dear. You get what you want." Sophia said as Niall obeyed. 

 

Niall had tried several outfits during the day, all extremely expensive that Niall would never be able to afford. Sophia inspected every outfit that Niall wore, showing her approval and disapproval to the clothes. In the end, Niall ended up with 5 new tops, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 new shoes, a Gucci belt and a jacket which properly cost as much as a week's rent for Niall. 

Niall and Sophia left the large store going back to the car as they drove off back to the house. Niall looked at all the bags he had, god knows how he would get that all home. "As soon as we get home, you can start revising for the exam, we will leave you in peace." Sophia said as she text on the phone as Niall nodded. "Do you want time to stay at the house tonight?" Niall asked. "Yes dear, just to be safe." Sophia said when suddenly there was a scream.

Niall looked out of the window to see people running away from a shop. The sound of gunshots were loud as he noticed three men firing at one another. Sophia knew it would be Liam's men against the Camella, it had already started and she didn't want Niall to see what was happening. She told the driver to drive on as she tried to distract Niall to talk about his exam, this was just the beginning.


	11. Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen comes home and she isn't happy what's she finds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know, Karen isn't like this in real life, just needed a bad person for the story x

Karen had never liked Niall Horan. She knew who the boy was, what he did, in fact she knew everything about him. She knew the boy was Liam and Sophia's little play thing and that they treated him like a doll. Even though Karen had never met Niall, she knew that the boy was his son and his wife's lover and Karen hated it.

Ever since Karen's late husband Geoff died of a heart attack, Liam had run the family business and f she was honest, she didn't think her only son did a good job. If only she had more children so another could've inherit the business. Unfortunately Karen had suffered many miscarriages and still births in her life that only Liam survived. 

She thought of these things as she flew back from her holiday, she wondered what her son and his wife had been doing ever since she went away. She didn't really like how Liam was running the business that was built over 100 years ago, the business that her husband had spent his whole life on. She couldn't say anything though, she was only a mafia boss' widow, intending to spend her days mourning her husband and praying that his soul didn't rot in hell. 

So when she got home, she saw her only son first who was in the large office that use to be his father's. "How was your holiday mum?" Liam asked as he saw his mother. "It was good Liam, very hot." Karen replied, noticing how hard at work Liam was working, Karen had heard about the conflict between the Payne family and the Camella family, Christ her son can be stupid sometimes. She decided to leave her son to work and see her daughter in law, not realising that the boy she hated was with Sophia now.

"Next question, why do you think Charles Dicken's stories have influenced our society so much?" Sophia asked her Niall. The two were in the bedroom Niall had been revising for two hours now with the help of Sophia. She had been asking several questions now and luckily Niall had been answering them right.

"He shows both the poor and rich parts of the Victorian era. He was also a social reformer and influenced many people for many years." Niall replied as Sophia nodded, it sounded perfect. "Excellent Niall, you're going to be great." Sophia said as she gave a warm smile to her boy. "Maybe later, if you've been good you can have a little treat later." Sophia whispered as Niall smiled at her, about to give her a kiss when they heard something from the door. "Why the fuck is that little cunt here?" It was Karen.


	12. A mother's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen is not happy with what she sees and says some nasty things to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is about to start x

Niall and Sophia looked up to see the extremely angry Karen. Sophia knew Karen didn't know about Niall so seeing the woman her son was married to about to kiss another man didn't look good. But it looked like Karen knew about Niall, which wasn't a good thing. "Hello Karen, how was your trip?" Sophia asked trying to break the tension but she didn't expect what would happen next. 

Karen went over to Niall and slapped the young boy, ending up on the floor. "You fucking little shit. If I ever see you in this house again, I'll make sure you regret until the day you die!" Karen screamed at the scared Irish boy. Sophia just looked at her mother in law in shock, she had never seen her so angry before.

Liam came in after he heard his mother screaming, shocked to see what was happening. "Mum what are you doing?" Liam asked as he saw Sophia going over to check Niall. "Liam I need to talk to you now." Karen said as she dragged her son out of the room. Sophia just watched before going back to Niall who was a little shook at what happened. "It's ok Niall, you're ok she's gone." Sophia whispered as Niall just looked at her. 

"Why is he in my house Liam?" Karen said to Liam when they went into another room. "What do you mean, he's only a friend." Liam replied but Karen laughed. "You really think I don't know what you and Sophia do in your private time?" Karen said bitterly, as Liam stared at her. 

"You know my son, I could pretend that you had nothing to do with the boy, that he is Sophia's boy toy that she sees behind your back, that way we could have her and him killed. But no I can't, I know who this boy is." Karen said as Liam tried to remain calm. "I know you look after him, I know you bought him a house, give him money, pay for his education, I know you both fuck him in privacy. I know it all Liam, so don't even try to insult me by saying I don't understand." 

Liam stared at his mother, he had never been so scared in his life of this woman, he was more scared at how she knew so much. "Mum you don't understand." Was all Liam could say and Karen just sighed. "I'm glad your father isn't here to see this. Of what you and Sophia do. How the family has ended up. All his life he worked to keep the Payne name going, to make a better life. But you Liam, you'll never be your father, you'll never be good enough for this business." Karen said bitterly wanting to hurt her only son.

Liam's whole body felt like he could collapse, he knew he didn't have the best relationship with his mother but this was something new. He saw a whole different side of Karen and he didn't like it. All he could do was walk away not bearing to see her anymore. Liam felt a mixture of anger and sadness, how dare she say those things, he couldn't cope. Liam just needed to get away, somewhere different. He then looked at his phone, he had a message from Sophia.

'I've took Niall back to his apartment. He's a little upset so I may stay with I'm tonight.' 

Liam smiled, he would see Niall and Sophia, have a night away from this house and his mother. He just went to his room and got a few things, quickly texting Sophia back.

'I'm coming round, need to be away from mum. See you in a bit.'


	13. A night at Niall's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the drama with Karen, Liam and Sophia decide to stay at Niall's to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little follow up after the drama, hope you all enjoy x

Niall was tired, physically and emotionally. What happened with Karen was messed up in many ways, the fact that this woman might know what happened for the past year with Liam and Sophia didn't feel right. He looked out of the car as it drove to his apartment, Sophia was by his side looking down at their mobile. 

"Liam is meeting us at the apartment." Sophia said quietly looking up from her phone. She saw Niall's large mark on his face from Karen, it made Sophia feel ill at the sight of her boy being in pain. "Are you ok Niall?" She asked even though she knew the answer. "I don't know. Just tired and I got my exam tomorrow." Niall said not looking up, he just wanted to sleep and forget about Karen. 

Sophia and Niall went into the apartment, Niall went to the bedroom, all her wanted was to sleep. "Where are you going?" Sophia asked. "I'm just going to sleep for an hour if that's ok. Just really tired." Niall replied as Sophia nodded as Niall went into his room and fell into the covers, wrapping himself round the warmth and just wishing he could stay there forever.

 

Liam came to the apartment during Niall's nap. He found Sophia in the kitchen, cooking scrambled egg as she hummed to herself. She looked up and saw her husband giving him a warm smile. "How are you?" She asked as he went over and gave her a kiss. "Not good." He said, still feeling hurt inside. Liam told Sophia about what his mother said, about how Karen knew about Niall all this time and the horrible things she said, even mentioning his father. 

"Darling I'm so sorry." Sophia said, she had never seen Karen like this before, it was like a completely different person. "I don't know what to do about her Sophia, she is my mother, she is the one who gave birth to me and raised me. Why is she like this now?" But then Liam had a thought.

He thought of his childhood, before Liam was born, Karen had suffered two miscarriages and a still birth. When Liam came even though he was premature Karen and Geoff loved him, their first child that survived and a possible heir to the family business. Karen and Geoff tried to have another child but without success, Karen kept on having miscarriages and soon one nearly killed her, making the doctor recommending she shouldn't try to convince again. As Liam got older, Karen became a little more distant over time, knowing she would have only one son to carry on the business, and when Geoff died, it was all left to Liam and if that left Karen very disappointed to say the least.

Liam just looked down on the floor, this was right, this was why his mother had grown colder, although he may have been the only Payne child to survive, he wasn't the right one his mother wanted to be the heir. Sophia noticed her husband's distress and gave him a hug, being there at his time of need. "You don't need her Liam, you have me and Niall." She whispered and she was right. Liam just stared at her and gave a little smile.

Just then Niall came out of his room, his hair was a little messy from sleep as he saw Liam in the room. "Hey Li." Niall said in his sweet Irish accent that Liam just loved. Liam just went to his boy and kissed him passionately, wanting to feel his lips. "Beautiful." Liam whispered as he trailed his fingers across Niall's body. He wanted the boy, he wanted to forget everything just for a while and be with his boy and his wife.

Sophia gave Niall his eggs, as he ate, he noticed the two watching him, admiring his body. Niall couldn't help but blush at these two people looking over him, before the Payne's no one would ever give him a second glance. Soon they suggested an early night, saying they could stay in the apartment tonight. Niall just accepted this because the two hadn't stopped touching him for a while. Little touches and kisses that made Niall feel good and wanting more. He always loved it when he could be with the two of them, it was always fun and satisfying and he wants nothing more then to be with Liam and Sophia right now and it looked like he would, as Sophia led him to his room with Liam right behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: would you all like a chapter about the night with the trio or would you like me to start the next morning? Please let me know x


	14. Some private time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam Sophia and Niall have some fun together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short sweet little chapter for you all. ;) x

Niall felt a kiss on his lips as soon as he went into the bedroom. It was Sophia's, they felt like heaven on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his skinny waist wanting nothing more then to just have the boy at that moment. They both knew Liam was watching them, getting a little turned on. They knew Liam was the dominant in this group, the way he controlled and command turned them both on.

"Clothes off now." He simply said as his wife and lover obeyed both taking their tops of. Sophia took her bra off and Niall straight away felt her beautiful breasts as they kept kissing. The two ended up on the bed as Liam got closer, wanting them both. He got Niall and kissed him passionately before whispering something in his ear. "Let me fuck you while you fuck Sophia." He said and all Niall did was nod. 

Niall took Sophia's trousers off, before admiring her naked body for a moment before he started eating her out, wanting to please and it seemed to work, she moaned his name out loud as Liam went to her and kissed his wife. Niall never knew having two people would be so good. He wanted more and he knew he would get it.

Liam told Niall to stop, wanting to fell Sophia inside of her. He kissed Sophia once more, as he lined himself up, going inside of her. As he started, he could feel Liam going inside of him, God Liam was so powerful, they way he command them and as Liam fucked Niall, the Irish boy felt like coming then. Liam started moving, groaning in Niall's shoulder as the trio where in a bliss, all enjoying themselves after a horrible day. Niall wanted to feel like this forever, it was moments like these he never wanted to leave Liam and Sophia, he wanted to be with them forever.

Soon Niall was close to coming, feeling the sensation in his body. Suddenly Niall came into Sophia, filling her up as she came as well. Niall fell into Sophia's chest, exhausted from his orgasm as he felt Liam come into him as well. Niall was tired now, he felt Sophia comb through his hair as she whispered reassuring words to him. Niall feel asleep with Liam and Sophia beside him, feeling like he was in heaven, he never wanted to leave the Paynes.


	15. Things are about to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes a decision that could change everyone's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing, but for the better or the worst? X

The next morning, Liam had an idea. He was standing out side of Niall's apartment over looking the nearly dead city at 5 in the morning. Ever since last night, he wanted a change, something new. He knew his mother did not want him to be the don of the Payne family so why should he bother anymore? He drunk his coffee slowly, he knew what he needed to do.

"Darling why are you up so early?" He suddenly heard. It was Sophia, looking beautiful even though she had just woken up. "I've been thinking babe." Liam said calmly as Sophia went to him, seeing how deep in thought her husband was. "What about?" She simply asked. "I think I am done with this family. I'm done with all the families, all the fighting, all the deaths, everything. I'm thinking of stopping the family business."

Sophia didn't say anything, she didn't show any emotion. "Ok may I ask why?" Sophia asked not really showing if she was upset or fine with the idea. "Well it is obvious that my mother never wanted me to run the business and become Don after my father died. It gets too much and we nearly lost Niall. We can't take a risk like that again, we may lose him next time. So I'm thinking of retiring early. You and me can move away from all this shit and have a peaceful life." Liam said as he had another drink. 

"Where would we go? And also how would we get rid of nearly a hundred year old business that five generations have worked so hard to build?" Sophia asked. "We sell everything, the businesses we own, the stocks we have, the house, everything. We make peace with all the families and then we're done. We can move to an island and live the rest of our days in peace, along with Niall."

Sophia hesitated for a moment. "Darling, Niall is still at university, he's passionate about what his degree, don't take this away from him." She said trying to be reasonable. "Well we can wait another year and a half. While Niall is completing his degree, we can start downgrading and selling everything. By the time he's done, we will be ready to move." Liam replied but Sophia was starting to get nervous, this would change their lives and it seemed Liam hadn't really thought this through properly. 

"Liam, I winder stand your reason to leave all this behind but I was you to think about this properly." Sophia said. "This Friday soon will change ours and many people's lives. At least give it a week or so and talk it over with Zayn and Louis before you make a decision." Liam just nodded his wife was right, he needed to think about this life changing decision that he could never turn his back on. But he was sick of this life, it was the only life he had ever known and he decided to change that, he wanted peace and quiet for once. "I'll wake up Niall, I'll take him to his exam today." Sophia said as she went back into the house.

Sophia found Niall still fast asleep in the bed, he looked so peaceful, even after the last few days. Sophia knew not to mention what Liam has said, it was his exam today and her baby needed to concentrate today. "Niall." She whispered as Niall woke up to the sound of Sophia's voice. "Time to get up, I'll make you some breakfast." Sophia said as Niall nodded slowly, trying to wake himself up. 

Sophia made a large breakfast for her husband and their lover. They all sat around the table as Liam asked about Niall's exam, making sure he was ready for today. When they had finished Sophia called for her car and she told Niall she would take her to the university today. Niall accepted this as he got everything ready and said goodbye to Liam, whom would be going to work. "Good luck Niall." Was all Liam said as he kissed his wife goodbye as he watched the two leave the house, knowing what he had to do today.

 

Liam told Louis and Zayn about his plans to finish the family business. Both of his friends were shocked that he said these things, the don was always passionate about the business, it was the only life he knew and Liam did so well. So to hear him say he wanted it to end so he and Sophia could retire was shocking.

"What would happen to our businesses? The companies? What of the other families?" Zayn asked, always being the logical one. "We will sell the businesses for a decent profit. I will also hold a meeting with the other heads of the families to announce my intention of finishing the Payne family. I've not made a decision yet, I just wanted to let you both know." Liam said calmly. 

"Can I ask why you want to leave?" Louis asked and Liam decided to be honest. "I'm sick of this life Louis. I have seen enough death and misery to last a lifetime. I also know my own mother doesn't approve of me running the business because I wasn't the right child to have survived. It's time to put myself and my wife first." Liam said, feeling a little relive overcome his body. 

"What ever happens, we will support you as a friend." Zayn said to his Don as Liam nodded. The three men shook hands as he asked how Eleanor and Perrie were. Zayn told him his wife was fine and business was good at the brothel while Louis told him Eleanor had settled into his apartment, thanking Liam for letting the two stay over for the few days. Soon, Louis and Zayn left Liam on his own, he was deep in thought about the decision he would make and for the first time in his life, his future was uncertain.


	16. Eleanor and Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor has moved into Louis's home and they are getting along very well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter with Louis and Eleanor, hope you all enjoy x

Eleanor hummed as she cooked her cottage pie, it had been two days since she moved into Louis's apartment. She had gotten better and stronger so Louis had let her stay in his apartment for a while. She appreciated all his help the last few days, he treated her very well and after everything she had been through the last few years, it was nice to have a man who cared for her.

"El." Louis called when he came in and went straight to the kitchen, seeing Eleanor cooking. "El, you don't have to cook for me." Louis said feeling guilty that his guest was cooking all the time. "I don't mind Louis, this is my way of saying thank you for all you've done. Now why don't you sit down at the table, dinner will be ready any minute." Eleanor said as Louis just obeyed and went to the dining room.

Eleanor had set up the dining room very nice, the table was all set up with a candle in the middle and some flowers as well. Louis was shocked, he had spent most of his adult life alone and he was never used to someone looking after him, he always looked after himself. He sat down as he saw Eleanor come in with the dish of cottage pie and placed it on the table. "Have as much as you want Louis, you've had a long day." She said as she got the wine and poured two glasses full.

Louis and Eleanor ate their dinner together, it was absolutely delicious and it went well with the wine. "Eleanor, this is amazing." Louis said as Eleanor blushed at the comment. "Thank you, I just want to help out, you've done so much for me this past week." She replied as he smiled at her, never feeling like this before. Louis's life was full of murder and sadness but when he was with Eleanor, she was light that he needed.

"You're so amazing El, you've been through so much yet you are the most sweetest, bravest girl I've meet." Eleanor blushed even more. "Well Louis, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. Other men have treated me so cruelly, but you, you are different to the others. You're something else Louis." Eleanor said and Louis couldn't help it any more, he kissed her.

 

The kiss felt like heaven, her lips were so soft that he never wanted to let go. But when Louis stopped he was shocked, he let go and stared at Eleanor, both quiet at what just happened. "Oh my god El, I'm sorry." Louis said as she just stared at him. "Don't be, do it again." She said as they kissed one more time, not caring if it's wrong or right. The two felt one another's bodies, both feeling happy. Theo two were close all night, even when they went into Louis's bedroom and spent the night with one another, both feeling pleasure and just enjoying themselves. And even when they cuddled up to one another to sleep, Louis knew this was right, he wanted this girl forever.


	17. A night with the Paynes and a shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paynes have a little fun and then Eleanor reveals a shocking secret to Sophia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fun chapter and then something big happening, hope you all enjoy x

Sophia took Niall to his exam and luckily all went well. She didn't tell the boy of Liam's plan, he didn't want to worry him or cause a fuss. As Niall came out of the exam room, he saw Sophia's car waiting at the car park, she was on the phone, deep in conversation with Perrie as Niall went to her. 

"Ok I'll see you tonight Perrie, 9 will be fine." Sophia said into the phone as she saw Niall coming to the car. "Ok see you later." She said as she put the phone down as Niall came in. "Hey Soph." He said. "Hello darling how did it go?" She asked. "Not too bad, some questions were a bit hard but I finished it. Should get the results in one week." Niall replied as Sophia smiled at him. "Good boy." She said as the driver pulled away and drove back to Niall's apartment. 

"Me and Liam will be busy tonight unfortunately. We have a little business to attend to." Sophia said and Niall knew it meant mafia business and he defiantly didn't want to get involved in that. "Ok well I will just do some course work. We're starting on Jane Austen tomorrow in my lecture." Niall said as Sophia nodded. The car parked outside of Niall's apartment and the boy got out. "See you soon Niall, be careful." Sophia said giving him a kiss. "Thanks, have a good night." Niall replied as he left the car and ran into his apartment building, ready for a night studying as the Paynes had a night of business.

 

Liam walked into the Red Rose like the ultimate power couple. Both dressed in black, everyone looked at them, they looked so sexy yet so dangerous. They walked to Zayn and Perrie who were sitting at a private booth talking. "Evening." Liam said to the couple as he and Zayn shook hands, Perrie and Sophia gave one another air kisses and ordered a drink.

"I'm so glad you two could come tonight." Perrie said as Sophia took a drink of her wine. "No problem Perrie it sounded serious." Sophia replied. "Actually it might be a little fun." Zayn said. "Do you remember that man who had been attempting to fiddle with the Payne stocks?" "Yes, David Warren little bastard." Liam said knowing who the man was. Mr Warren was a well known stock broker in the city, a genius was what most people called him. But over the last few months, he had been attempting to ruin the Payne's stocks in London and New York. Liam and Sophia didn't know why this man was doing it but all they wanted was to stop him before he destroyed the Payne's finances.

"Well we have him for you." Perrie simply said as both Liam and Sophia looked shocked. "What do you mean you have him?" Liam asked curiously. "A few weeks ago he started coming in to watch the shows. Then he paid to spend the night with one of the girls. The girl told us who he is and how he was bragging about trying to ruin your family by taking all your money. But then he was regularly coming back once a week to see the same girl. So she has been feeding us information on him, quite interesting if you ask me. Anyway tonight we decided he needed to pay for what he's done, so we have him tied up in one of the private rooms for you both." 

Liam and Sophia looked at their friends, a little shocked that they had gone through so much effort for them. Like themselves, Zayn and Perrie were a dangerous couple, they worked hard and scared people easily. "Why thank you for that Perrie, we appreciate this." Liam said, even though Liam wanted to give up this life and retire, it wouldn't hurt him to have a little fun. "Let me show you where he is." Perrie said as she stood up as her husband and friends followed her. The Paynes were going to enjoy this.

 

The private rooms were in the corner of the brothel, they were a row of beautifully decorated rooms where clients can spend some time with Perrie's girl, it was also a great place to get good information from important or well known clients and any information that was worthy always got sent to the Payne family. A very young girl was standing outside one of the doors as the Maliks and the Payne walked to it. Liam was sure he could hear screaming and swearing from the room.

"How's he doing?" Perrie asked the girl. "Can't stop fucking screaming." The girl replied as Perrie thanked her and told her she could go. "He's your's. Enjoy yourselves." Perrie said giving the Paynes a little smile. "Why thank you Perrie, we'll make sure the little shit gets what's coming to him." Sophia said as Perrie and Zayn left the dangerous couple.

 

Liam and Sophia walked in to see David Warren tied up on the bed, completely naked as he screamed. He wasn't a nice man, he was over weight, red with a messy beard, he looked pathetic right now. "Well isn't this a nice little surprise." Liam said as the two walked to the disgusting man. "Who the fuck are you?" David screamed. "You know who we are Warren, we are the last people you should ever fuck with." Sophia said as David finally realized who they were, Liam and Sophia Payne.

"We actually wanted to talk to you about a few things Mr Warren." Liam said as Sophia went into her handbag and got out a small knife, going to the over weight man and punting the knife to his overweight belly. "We want to know why you have been playing around with our stocks. We don't know you or have never done you harm. Why are you trying to destroy everything we have worked for?" Liam said. "Fuck you cunts!" David screamed as Sophia started to slide the knife over his stomach.

The blood came straight away, making David scream in pain. "That's the wrong answer Warren." Liam said as Sophia continued to trail the knife over David, wanting to give him as much pain. "Now I will ask you again, why are you trying to ruin our stocks?" Liam said the anger increasing in his voice. "I don't know shit! Let me go." David said as Sophia kept on cutting him.

"Mr Warren, please do not insult me by lying. Me and my wife do not like liars. We both know what we are talking about. What you have done. Now for the last time, tell me why are you trying to hurt my family?" Liam said staring at the fat man. David have had enough of the torture, he couldn't take any more, so he decided to finally be honest.

"I have no reason to destroy your family, other then just for the hell of it. You people already have so much money, so much power, I wanted to see if I could destroy the famous Payne family with maths and brains, not with violence and murder. It was just a bit of fun." David said bitterly as Liam and Sophia looked at one another, Sophia gave Liam a little nod, approving of what her husband would do.

"Well Mr Warren, you do understand that their are différents ways of having fun. Like going on a holiday, having sex, going clubbing. They are fun, not trying to destroy people's years of hard work." Liam said putting his hand in his pocket. "That's not a lot of fun Mr Warren, unfortunately, you'll never understand why." Then Liam got the gun out and shoot him.

The bullet went straight into his head, killing David straight away. Liam and Sophia stared at him for a moment, what a pathetic human being, he deserved to die. The couple said nothing, they knew when death occurred. They didn't talk about, what's done is done. They left the room and lifeless body, going back to Zayn and Perrie and knowing no one would be suspicious. They knew no one would want to admit to police that they were in a brothel.

The Paynes went back to the Maliks table, seeing the couple watching over their empire. "How did it go?" Zayn asked as Liam and Sophia sat down. "Very good thank you, had quite a bit of fun. Can you deal with the body?" Liam said casually. "Of course, we'll leave no fingerprints, make sure no one talks, the usual." Zayn said, knowing how to cover a Payne kill. The couples talked for a while before Liam and Sophia left, thanking their closet friends for the fun night. 

The Paynes sat quietly in the back of the car, not saying a word about what happened tonight, they never talk about murder or their kills, they just acknowledge it quietly and never mention it again unless its necessary. Sophia then looked at her phone for the first time in a few hours, realising that she had a text from Niall.

'Hope you and Liam are having a good night, been studying for two hours now, see you later.' 

Sophia gave a small smile at the small text. It was little things like this that she loved from Niall. She showed the text to her husband and Liam just smiled as well. "What did we ever do to deserve a boy like Niall?" Liam asked thinking of his boy. "We must've done something right in another life." Sophia replied, both knowing it was right.

 

One month later.  
It had been a quiet month for the Payne family. There had been no major problems or any trouble from the Carmella family and business had being great. Liam and Sophia were both busy with their own works and duties while Niall was busy with university. Liam was glad of this time of peace, it got him thinking of his plan to finish with the family business.

He looked at all his files, all of the businesses, he thought of what he could sell it all for, how much he could get and he realised the final sum would be over a billion. Liam was shocked, with that money, he would never have to work again, him and Sophia could live on a private island in the middle of nowhere with their Niall. Liam thought that maybe Niall could graduate and then move with them, being able to to become a writer without worrying about money. That could be a life Liam would want, peaceful and with no problems, he think he made his mind up. 

"How's this darling?" Sophia asked Niall as the young boy sat with her in the large changing room. The two were in the Gucci store as Sophia tried put several different dresses and showing Niall each one. "It's really nice." Niall replied as she smiled at him. "Ol one more to show you and then we'll be done." Sophia said as she slipped the dress of for the last item she picked.

Suddenly the phone rang in Sophia's bag. She went to it and saw whom was ringing, it was Louis's gone number. "Hello?" She said when suddenly she heard crying, small innocent cries that sounded like Eleanor's. "Mrs Payne? I need to talk to you." Eleanor said thorough cries as Sophia looked concerned and Niall watched on. "What's wrong?" Sophia asked as Eleanor said something that would shock even the Paynes. "Im pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!


	18. Louis finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after math of Eleanor's revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up from the last chapter, how will Louis react? X

Sophia had never driven as quick before then today, but she needed to see Eleanor, the girl was nice and so sweet but after what she said, Sophia was just in shock. She drove as quick as she could with Niall next to her, just as shocked as Sophia was. The two eventually got to Louis's apartment and went straight in, finding a crying Eleanor on the floor and the three pregnancies tests by her which read positive. 

"Oh Eleanor." Sophia said quietly as she sat down next to the girl and hugged her. Eleanor cried a bit more, terrified of what will happen to her. Niall just stood there, not really knowing what to do. He had only met Eleanor once briefly and only knew a few things about the girl, but today he had no idea what to do.

"Niall, would you like to make some tea please?" Sophia asked her lover, as Niall just nodded and went to the kitchen. "Eleanor, I want you to me everything. When did this happen?" Sophia asked. "Louis had just been so kind to me, he looked after me and a month ago, we started getting intimate. He made me feel special and it felt so nice. Then a few days ago, I was feeling ill and being sick, so I got a few tests and they're all positive." 

Sophia listened to everything Eleanor said, not wanting to scare her or judge her. "Have you told Louis?" She asked. "No I'm scared, what if he'll hate me?" She asked sounding terrified. "Eleanor let me tell you one thing, I've known Louis for a very long time and let me tell you now, I have never seen him so kind and happy when he is with you. He completely adores you Eleanor, and this could be great for you both." Sophia said and Eleanor just gave her a small smile. "I don't know how to tell him." She whispered as Sophia gave her a hug. "Don't worry, we'll sort it all out." Sophia replied, knowing what she needed to do.

 

Sophia told her husband about Eleanor when she and Niall got back home. Niall was in the other room studying as the Paynes sat in Liam's office and discussed what had happened. "Does Louis know?" Liam asked calmly. "No she's a little scared and if I'm honest I don't know how Louis will react to the news. He's changed since he met Eleanor but the thought of a baby, I don't know how he will react." Sophia replied.

Liam thought about the situation, he knew how difficult it was to involve an innocent child in the mafia world. Some end up like their parents, getting involved in the family business and become criminals or murderers. That's why Liam was always hesitant to have a baby with Sophia, even though he knew he needed an heir to keep the family business going, he didn't know if he could bring a child into this type of world. 

"Louis needs to know, simple as that. He is the father and he has rights. I think Louis will be ok with the situation, I'll make sure he is ok." Liam said knowing if Louis reacted in a bad way, Liam would sort him out. He knew this child was innocent and he didn't want Louis to do any harm to the child if he reacted in a bad way, he only hoped things would go well for the future parents. 

 

"El?" Louis called as he went into his house. It was very quiet, he couldn't hear anything as he walked through into the living room and that's where he saw Eleanor, sitting in the couch with her head down and something in her hand. "El, are you ok?" Louis asked as he sat next to her. 

Eleanor looked at him, thinking of what might happen to her, she knew how violent Louis was and there could be many ways he could react. He could kill her and dump her body somewhere, he could wait until she had the baby then kill her and the baby, maybe he could be calm or maybe he'll kick her out leaving her homeless on the street, either being caught and becoming a slave again or resorting to be a prostitute. Whatever happened to her she needed to tell him. "Louis, I need to tell you something." She said quietly as she handed Louis what was in her hand, it was the pregnancy tests. All Louis did was looked at the tests and then looked at Eleanor.


	19. The news and some time together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tell his friends the news as Niall and Sophia spend some time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small filler chapter for everyone, things are about to get heated in the next few chapters x

"Zayn I'm sure we don't need 40% of the city's independent bakeries, it's a little too much. Sell them all off." Liam said to Zayn as the two were having a meeting. Liam had been trying to sell small parts of the business, just to make a small profit before he sold any larger parts. He was drawing more to the idea of retiring and leaving the mafia, this world had become boring to him and all he wanted was some rest.

"It could be risky Liam, are you sure they could sell that easily?" Zayn asked still not 100% sure of the idea of Liam leaving the family business. "Of course these stories are worth a lot of money." Liam replied when suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Liam said when the door opened and it was Louis, smiling. "In gonna be a father Liam, I'm gonna be a dad." Louis said out loud.

Liam and Zayn both looked at Louis, a little shocked, they had never seen Louis so happy before, he was completely different. "What?" Was all Zayn could say. "Eleanor is pregnant, she told me last night." Louis said. "Im gonna be a father, I can't believe it." Zayn looked shocked at the news as Liam remained calm. 

"Louis I don't know what to say." Zayn said honestly. "You don't have to say anything Zayn. I just want you both to know." Louis said as he left the room. Liam and Zayn just looked at the door, completely gobsmacked at what just happened. "What the fuck?" Zayn said as he looked at Liam. "How did this happen?" "Well it is obvious that the two got intimate and didn't use protection." Liam replied calmly although he was glad Louis had reacted well to the news he however hoped that Louis understood the big commitment that would happen, his whole life would change and he just hoped he could be there for Eleanor.

 

"So how did Louis react to the news?" Niall asked Sophia as the two laid in the large bed both naked. "He reacted very well, he's actually excited for the baby." Sophia replied. "He's actually asked me and Liam to be godparents." "Really?" Niall asked shocked. "Yeah, he told us he wouldn't want to trust anyone else with his child."

Niall just nodded. "How many godchildren do you have now?" He asked. "Louis and Eleanor's child will be my seventh godchild." "Can I ask why do you have so many godchildren?" Niall asked. "Well in our religion when we are asked to be godparents, it is a huge honor and something we would take very seriously. Also I think a lot of godchildren's parents think we will give their children lovely presents at Christmas and birthdays." "And do you?" Niall asked. "Of course, I like to spoil them." Sophia replied giving Niall a warm smile.

"You look beautiful today Sophia." Niall said giving her a kiss, feeling her naked body. The door suddenly opened and Niall stopped, remembering the last time he and Sophia got caught kissing. But luckily it was just Liam who had wanted to see his wife and his lover who gave the two a warm smile. "Keep going, no need to stop." Liam said as he sat down and watched the two. 

Niall went back to kiss Sophia, feeling her breasts as he got harder. Liam didn't say anything, he just watched as Niall got closer wanting to be in Sophia tonight. Soon he lined himself and went in her, making her moan, Niall went slow at first before going faster, wanting her to feel good. The two moaned out loud as they enjoyed themselves, more turned on by the fact Liam was watching everything but didn't say a word. Soon Niall came into Sophia as she came as well, Niall collapsed on the bed, exhausted. 

"Enjoyed yourself?" Sophia asked giving him a kiss in the temple as Niall just nodded, he cuddled closer to her as he felt himself going to sleep. He could hear Liam and Sophia talking, he heard then talk about Louis and Eleanor's new, how Liam sold some businesses today and other little things. Niall just fell asleep, feeling quite content.


	20. The truth and a threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Karen Payne finds out about her son's intentions for the family business, Niall receives something terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get tense x

"Niall." Sophia said the next morning as Niall got ready for university. Liam had already gone to work as Sophia watched the boy get ready for the day. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Yes you can ask me anything." Niall said a little surprised that Sophia would ask something like that. 

Sophia sat up as she went to Niall. "How would you feel about living in an island?" Sophia asked as Niall stared at her. "What do you mean?" Niall asked. "How would you feel living on an island were you never have to worry about money? Where you could be free to become a writer and you could write as a passion, not as a job." Sophia said, she knew Niall wanted to become a writer and write books. "Well sounds nice Soph, why are you asking?" Niall asked. "Just asking my dear." She replied and that was the end of the conversation. Niall was a little confused at the question but he didn't say anything else, he got finished getting ready as Sophia took him to his lecture, ready for the day.

"I don't mind selling these three companies to you." Liam said on the phone, he was speaking to Tony Kensington, one of the mafia family in London. The Paynes and the Kensingtons had been at peace for decades, their last problems were during World War Two over a mishap. The two families got along very well and even Tony Kensington and his wife were invited to Liam and Sophia's wedding. 

"I don't mind at all Tony, they make a good profit." Liam replied these three companies didn't mean a lot to Liam, only small businesses that were good with money but Liam didn't care about that now, he made his mind up about retiring, he was starting to sell everything now. "Well Liam I do appreciate this gift, well have our lawyers sort out some negotiations." Toby said as Liam was about to say something when suddenly he heard something. 

"Why do I have such a stupid son?" It screamed, it was Karen, his mother. "Tony can I call you back?" Liam asked as the man said yes. Liam got himself ready for screaming, from her voice it looked like Karen may have found about his plan, but he didn't care what she thought, this was his company and he could do what he wanted. 

Karen came into the office, slamming the door as she went to her only son. She was incredibly angry as she went up to Liam and slapped him on the cheek, Liam rarely reacted though, he was being calm. "What was that for?" Liam asked. "Don't innocent with me Liam, I've heard the rumors, I wanted to make sure they were true." Karen said, referring to Liam finishing the Payne family. "Yes they are true mother, I haven't made it official yet." Liam said calmly.

Karen just stared at her only son, feeling so much hatred for the boy. "How dare you do this Liam. We have given you everything you wanted and yet it is never enough." Karen said. "Mother, I am sick of this life, I am sick of death and misery, these wars have goner too far. I don't care for petty old men's battle any more. I want peace." Liam said just wishing his mother could understand.

"How dare you do this to me Liam, how dare you throw 5 generations of work and dedication. Your father killed himself to make this family work and you're just gonna throw it all alway!" Karen screamed. "Well here's something you could do. Why don't you find one of dad's many bastards, then they could run the family business." Liam said wanting to hurt his mother.

"Don't you dare." Karen said. "Mother we know what dad was like, he fucked any whore that would say yes. We all know what he was like." Karen was about to leave before looking at her son one more time. "If you go ahead with this Liam, I want nothing to do with you." Karen threatened. "I don't care mother, I don't care for any of it anymore." Liam replied as Karen just left and slammed the door shut. Liam didn't care for his mother anymore, she had made it very clear that he was the wrong child that lived, so he just sat down and sighed, wondering how things will turn out.

 

Sophia was in her favorite lingerie store, picking out a few new pieces for herself. So far, she had picked five bra and underwear sets, all looking beautiful and all very expensive. She wore currently trying on the sixth set, a plum set witch complemented her body, she thought she would take this as well when she heard someone come into the changing room. 

She was about to reach for her gun when she saw her husband. "Afternoon." Liam said as he went to kiss her. "Thought you were working." Sophia said as she noticed Liam was feeling her up, admiring the new lingerie. "Decided to finish early, besides, my mother has found out." Liam replied.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asked. "She found out about my plan to finish the business, she was livid." "Well Liam I'm not surprised, this is a company your father had worked all of his life on." Sophia said as she took off the set and put her own clothes on. "I know but I told her why I wanted to finish, I can't take it anymore." Liam said as he admired his wife for a while. "Its obvious that she doesn't care about us, so well let her have her moment and then we can be away from her." Liam said as Sophia just nodded as she was ready to pay. "Niall said he needs to do some studying tonight, so how about you and me spend some time together?" Sophia suggested as Liam smiled and gave her a kiss. "That sounds perfect." Liam replied as the couple went out of the changing room.

 

"So how's it all going Niall?" Maura asked over the phone. Niall was talking to his mother on the phone. He was about to start studying when he thought he'd speak to his mum for a bit. "It's going good thanks just gonna do some studying." Niall replied. Niall's parents didn't know about his relationship with the Paynes, they didn't even know that Niall got all of his money from them or that he lived in a beautiful apartment. Niall's parents could afford to see their son in England so Niall was always the one that went home to Ireland every few months to see them.

"Oh Niall I can't believe you've nearly finished your second year at university. We're so proud of you." Maura said sounding like she was about to cry. "Mum I'm fine here, I'm having a great time," Niall was interrupted by some noise outside, it sounded like someone was trying to get in. "Mum can I call you back?" Niall said as he put the phone down and went to see what was happening.

Suddenly the windows smashed and Niall gasped as a brick was chucked in. Niall looked in shock for a moment before going to the window and see two hooded figures running from the apartment. Niall just stared at the brick, noticing a note wrapped around it. Niall picked it up and opened it up, it was for him.

"If you know what is good for you, you stay away from the Payne family."

Niall stared at the note, feeling sick inside as he sat down, never had he been threatened like this before, not by anyone. He just sat for a while, realizing how much his life is in danger.


	21. Karen's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen wants to destroy her son and his lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter where Karen goes a little crazy also a little warning some dark themes are in this chapter x

Niall called Liam and Sophia straight away, they went round his apartment straight away along with two of Liam's men and Louis. Sophia sat next to Niall, holding his hand as he tried to calm down a little while the men were inspecting the brick and the crashed window. "Did you see who ran off?" Louis asked Niall. "No, all I saw where two people running away from the street. They were wearing all black and had hoodies on. I didn't see either face." Niall replied as he looked down. "You'll stay round ours tonight, you're not safe here." Sophia said. "Pack a few things and we'll go right away." Niall just nodded as he went to his room and started packing.

"Who do you think could've done this?" Louis asked as he and Liam looked at the note. "I don't know, maybe the Camellas, any of the other families or," Liam paused for a moment as he realized someone else who could've done this. "My mother." He said. "Why would your mother do this? I thought she didn't know anything about Niall." Louis said.

"She knows everything about him. And she also knows what I'm going to do with the family business." Liam replied as he felt himself get angry about his mother. She must've hired someone and god knows what she could do next, she's been in this life longer then Liam so she would know everything on how to scare someone. Liam wouldn't have this, he would let his mother destroy his chance of a new life and he knew what to do.

He got his phone and called Harry straight away knowing he could help. "Hello Liam." Harry said as son as he answered. "Harry I want you to get a few men to follow my mother, I want to know her every move, anywhere she goes day or night." Liam said sounding like a command. "Oh ok, can I ask why?" Harry asked surprised Liam would ask to do something like this. "Personal reasons, I'll explain it soon." Liam said as Harry told him he'll get some men on the job first thing in the morning. 

"Have you got everything?" Sophia asked Niall as he zipped up his suitcase. "I think so, got enough things for a few days." Niall replied looking down. "I'm so sorry this happened to you Niall." Sophia said as she hugged her lover. "I knew this life was dangerous." Niall whispered as he held onto the older woman. "But I would change it for the world, because I meet you and Liam." 

Sophia gave Niall a warm smile and kissed him. "We'll keep you safe Niall I promise." She said as they went back to Liam. The trio were driven back to the Payne mansion as Niall went straight to sleep when he got in, with Liam and Sophia by his side, somehow he felt much more safer with them then anyone else in the world. 

 

Then next day, more security was added, Harry had put the followers in place to follow Karen Payne as Liam decided he had enough of her, he had told his head of security that Karen was no longer allowed at the mansion and under no circumstances could she enter. This came as a shock to everyone but they obeyed the orders of the Don and a few days later Karen came to visit.

 

Karen thought she'd try one more time to convince her son not to stop the business. Her driver drove into the estate as suddenly two men stopped the car. "Oh for god sake what's happening?" She said as she saw one of the guards coming to her. 

"I'm sorry mrs Payne but you are not allowed to come in, but orders of the Don." He said. "What the fuck do you mean? I'm his mother." "I'm sorry Mrs Payne but we are only following orders. You can't come in." "So you know who the fuck I am boy? This was my home, I was Geoff Payne's wife. How dare you not let me into my own home. Let me see my son!" Karen screamed. "I'm sorry, he doesn't want to speak or see you." The guard replied as Karen just had the driver drive away from the house. How dare her son treat her like this, after everything he has done for him. Suddenly a thought came into her mind, she smiled as she told the driver to go to an address as she thought of her perfect plan, if Liam didn't want to be Don, then she would get someone else to be Don.

 

"It would be a great opportunity for you and Louis, like a brand new life." Karen said to Eleanor in her house. Eleanor was over three months pregnant now, she had a cute little bump as she sat on the couch with Karen. Karen had come around to ask Eleanor about an amazing opportunity for Louis to be Don of the Payne family. 

"Mrs Payne, this sounds like a great offers but Louis and Liam are friends and also we're not related to you." Eleanor said as she cradled her bump. "That wouldn't matter darling, we would have a wedding before the baby comes." Karen said, not a believer of babies being born out of wedlock. "You could live in the mansion as Louis run the business, you would be safe there, so you could have more children." 

Eleanor looked down, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Mrs Payne, this is something I wouldn't like to talk about, I don't think Louis wants to be a don." Eleanor said as she noticed Karen's eyes had changed and she looked slightly angry. "I would be very careful if I were you Eleanor, especially with that baby." Karen said. 

"This world can be very dangerous for babies, and some people are not to kind to babies or children. I remember once many years ago, one of my late husband's mistress found us, told me she was 7 months pregnant with my husband's child. I told her she was lying and that she was crazy. But she persisted and said she wanted money from Geoff. So I did what any wife would do, I took her away, tied her up and took that baby out of her womb cutting her all up, then I made sure she saw the bastard as I stabbed it to make sure the baby was dead before I killed her. So believe me Eleanor you should be careful." 

Eleanor was in shocked, she was nearly sick at Karen's story. "Please leave now." Eleanor said trying to remain calm as suddenly Karen grabbed her arm. "Shut it you little shit." She screamed. "What the hell is going on?" Someone said, it was Louis who had just finished work to see Karen Payne grabbing Eleanor.

"Oh Louis." Karen said trying to be calm as she let go of Eleanor. "Apologies, I'm just around to ask you something important. I would like you to take over the family business, you already have an heir on the way and I can teach you everything you need to know." Louis just looked at her, never seeing Karen so desperate before. 

"I'm sorry Mrs Payne but I don't want to run you family business, it's Liam choice if he wants to finish it." Louis replied and he saw Karen getting angry. "But Louis it is such a great opportunity." Karen said sounding desperate. "Mrs Payne please leave my house." Louis said a little fed up of what was happening. "Louis if he work together," "I said get out!" Louis said a little louder as Karen stared at him before leaving, slamming the door.

Eleanor was crying on the couch as Louis went to her, holding he close. "Are you ok El?" He asked as he caressed her bump. "she just came in and telling how you would make a great mafia boss. Then she told me this disgusting story of what she did to a mistress." Eleanor said as Louis kissed her. "We won't stay here tonight, we'll go round the Payne house." Louis suggested as Eleanor agreed, that was the best idea.

 

Louis and Eleanor went around the Payne mansion and told them what happened. Liam was disgusted that his mother would try to hurt Eleanor and the fact she told her the story of the mistress, it sickened him. "She asked if Louis wanted to become head of the family, he could become the heir." Eleanor said as Sophia sat next to her.

"You two can stay here as long as you want to." Sophia said as Eleanor thanked her. "I would never want to take this business Liam, you know that." Louis said to the don. "I know Louis I'm just upset that my mother wanted you to do such thing." Liam replied as he looked out of the window. This was getting too much, he didn't know what his mother was capable of, all he wanted was for her to go away and to leave everyone in peace, was it so hard to ask for?

 

Niall stared out at the window, his body tired and he felt pale as well. The last few days he stayed with Liam and Sophia, the only time he went out of the house was to go to university even then he had a bodyguard near him at all times. He didn't know if it was getting too much for him, this life, he didn't know if he could handle it anymore.

"Niall?" He heard from the door, it was Sophia who saw her lover standing looking deep in thought. "You ok?" She asked. "I don't know." Niall said honestly. "Do you want me to go?" Niall asked. "What do you mean?" Sophia replied. "Do you want me to go? Because everything is happening because of me. Liam's mum doesn't want me around. Maybe if I go then things will be peaceful." 

Sophia went straight to her boy and hugged him close. "Listen, this has nothing to do with you Niall. Liam doesn't want this life anymore, he wants to leave it and start a new life." Sophia said as she held Niall's hand. "I never want you to worry about anything." She whispered as Niall nodded in reply, although in his mind he couldn't stop worrying.

"Do you think she's been speaking to another family?" Louis asked Liam as they sat in the office with Zayn as they waited for Harry. "I think so. Maybe a few hit men in the city." Liam replied as the door opened, it was Harry, who came in and said hello to all of the gentlemen. "I have some news for you all." Harry said as he sat down. 

"We've been following your mother for the past week now. And it looks she has been meeting with several people. Some friends, a man called Tomas Dean and" Harry hesitated to say the next thing. "She also went to see the Camella family at their own estate." He said. Liam was quiet for a moment, his own mother had betrayed him and the whole family, she went to the enemy. "Right now since we know my mother has been talking to the Camella I think it's time," Liam was interrupted by noise purists of the house. All the men looked out to see what was going on when suddenly the gunshots came through the window.


	22. This means war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack leads Liam to make a bold decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little action for you all x

All the man got down on the floor as the shots were fired, all covering themselves as the shots contined. "What the fuck is that?" Zayn said as the gun fire stopped. Liam looked up slowly, wanting to see what was going on outside. There he saw his men fighting with men from another family, it was the Camella. Liam noticed that a few men from each side had already died, laying on the ground after being shot.

"Thats it." Liam said as he ran outside with his gun, not wanting any more men to die. When he got outside, it was like a war ground, he saw his men were winning over the Camella and Liam decided to finish the scum off. A few of the Camella men saw the don of the Payne family and some backed sea while others wanted a fight. Liam was swift though, he started shooting at the different men in the heart, all dying straight away. Soon Liam had killed around 10 men, the last few Camella men all surrendered, hoping for forgiveness but unfortunately, Liam wasn't in a forgiving mood.

The Payne men got a hold of the Camella men, as Liam got Louis, knowing this was the perfect job for him. "Take them to the basement, torture them before you kill them then dumped their bodies somewhere." Liam said with no emotion in his voice. "Right away." Louis replied as went through with the don's orders. 

Liam went to Zayn and Harry who saw the anger in Liam's eyes. How dare they attack his home like this? He only thanked god that Sophia and Niall weren't home. (They were put with Eleanor, picking out gifts for the baby) but it still wasn't the point, this time it had gotten personal and Liam couldn't take it anymore. 

"It's time for war gentlemen." Liam said bluntly. "I will not finish my business until I have buried my mother and the Camella family. She had betrayed her only son and the family her husband ran for all of his life, she will pay." Liam said as he sat down and thought, war had begun.


	23. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall goes home to Ireland but not without problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of Niall going home to see his family, also a little drama

Niall had finished his second year of university. He was now off for three months as all of his exams had finished and he had no more worked to do. He couldn't believe he only had one more year left, then he would be an adult, he had to grow up and get a job. He didn't know what to do though or what would happen with Liam and Sophia, things had been so intense and he didn't what to do to make it better.

"I'm thinking of going back to Ireland for a few days." Niall said one morning to Sophia. Niall had been staying over the Payne house for a while, they wanted him close in case something bad happened again. Sophia was just getting ready as Niall told her his intentions. "When are you thinking of going?" Sophia asked, even though she didn't want him to go, but she couldn't force him to stay. 

"Maybe in two weeks? I just miss everyone." Niall said looking down a little. He knew his parents couldn't afford a plane ticket to London, so it was Niall who always went back to them. "Ok well either me or Liam can give you a lift the airport then." Sophia said, she would miss her boy when he was away but she knew that Niall needed to see his family. 

"Is Liam ok?" Niall asked Sophia suddenly. "He's fine darling just busy with work." Sophia said, which was an understatement. Ever since the attack, Liam declared war to Karen, there had been a lot of tension in London and there were also worries of the police getting involved. Liam was stressed out most days, all he wanted was his business to finish peacefully but it looked like blood may shed these next few months. "I'll sort your seat out, and your cars as well." Sophia said as she kissed Niall. "You better get ready Niall." Sophia said as Niall obeyed, getting ready for his day.

 

"No." Liam said to his wife later that day, the couple were in Liam's office and Sophia had told Liam about Niall's plans to go back home for a few days. Liam just stared at Sophia and simply said no. "What do you mean no?" Sophia asked confused at her husband's bluntness.

"I said no, I don't know want Niall leaving the country at this time." Liam said. "Liam, he's only going back home, it's a half an hour flight." "I do want him leaving us, we are in a war. Also my mother knows about him and she could do something to hurt Niall." "Liam we can't keep him bordered up in the house, he has a right to see his parents." Sophia said starting to get angry. 

"Well when we are in a war, we have to protect him." Liam said raising his voice. "Liam," Sophia was about to say when suddenly Liam slammed his hand on the table. "That's enough Sophia!" Liam screamed as she stared at him shocked. "We nearly lost him once, maybe next time we might not be as lucky." Liam said as Sophia just stared at him.

She decided to leave the room when Liam asked where she was going. "He is going Liam, and that is the end of it." Sophia said leaving the room without saying another word. Liam just stared at her for a moment, before kicking the corner of the desk, why couldn't his wife what was happening, he was only thinking about Niall's safety, but he tried to forget it, he had too many things going on in his life.

 

A few weeks had gone by and Niall was back home. He had booked his tickets and got a lift to the airport. In true Payne style, Liam and Sophia had his seat upgraded to first class even though it was only a half and hour trip. Niall was happy to be home, he missed both his mum and dad so much. He wished he could see them more but he spend as much time as he could when he was at home. 

"How's school been?" Maura asked her son one day when they were in the living room, they were watching some TV as Niall read a random magazine. "It's been good, I'm glad it's over for a little while." "Niall don't go relaxing too much, next year will be your most important year, you will have so much work to do." Maura said as Niall just nodded.

"How are you going financial wise?" She asked quietly. "Fine mum, the job is doing well." Niall said hating that he had to lie to his own mother. When Niall first started with the Payne family, he knew his family would be suspicious of the money and the house Niall got in London so he decided to tell his family he worked as a receptionist at a local law firm that he worked around university. The job is so boring no one rarely asks Niall about it.

"I'm so proud of you Niall, I can't believe my boy is at university." Maura said getting a little upset. Niall just went to his mother and gave her a hug, he missed his family and his life in Ireland but he had an amazing life in London with the Payne family, even though it was a dangerous one.

A few days later and Niall was alone in his mums house, Maura had gone out to see some friends so Niall was just watching TV having a relaxing day when suddenly he heard the house phone call. Niall looked, why did his mum still have a house phone he thought as he decided to pick it up. "Hello?" He said. "Hello Niall, how's your holiday?" The person said, it was Karen Payne.


	24. This time it's personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall realises just how dangerous Karen is while Liam goes to see an old friend for advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's life is about to change in more ways then he realises x

Niall stared at the phone, his whole body in shock as he heard Karen's voice. He hadn't seen her for months, knowing Liam was at war with her. "How did you get this number?" He asked trying to remain calm, the thought of Karen Payne knowing where his parents lived scared him. "I know more about you then you realize Niall, I know about your mother, your father, your brother, his wife and their baby." Karen said, her voice filled with hatred.

"I know nothing of you Karen, this thing with you and your son, I want nothing to with it." Niall said as he heard Karen laugh. "Well you should've thought of that before you whored yourself out to him and that bitch of a wife of his." Karen said.

"What do you want?" Niall asked, terrified at the thought of Karen knowing his family. "Quite simple, you leave my son and his wife alone, never see them again, go back to Ireland and you and your family will be at peace, if not, there may be some accidents to your family and we wouldn't want that to happen, especially to your nephew. The choice is yours." Karen said as she put the phone down. 

 

Niall was still for a moment, taking all the information in, he sat down as he felt like he was gonna be sick. Not only was his life in danger, his whole family was in danger now, even his innocent nephew. Niall knew what he needed to do, he got his phone and rang Sophia, she picked it after a few rings. "Hello angel, how are you today?" Sophia said happy to have hear from Niall. "Karen rang me, she knows we're my mum and dad live, she just threatened me." Niall said starting to cry. 

Sophia was in shock, not realizing how Karen knew about Niall's family. "I'll come to Ireland Niall, I'll get the first flight there, just check on your family and stay in doors, I'll be here before the end of the day." Sophia said, finishing the call as Niall nodded for no reason. He felt so bad as he laid on the couch, he didn't know what to do.

 

"How the hell did she know Maura's number?" Liam said to Sophia who was packing her suitcase ready for her flight in an hour. "I don't know Liam, all I know is that I'll stay with him and I'll take a few guards, just to look after his family. I would never think your mother would stoop so low." Sophia replied as she stopped for a moment. 

"Niall told me she threatened his nephew, he's only a child." Sophia said. "We need to protect Niall's family, they didn't ask to be apart of this world." Liam just agreed with her. "Be careful. I'm gonna get Harry to look for my mother, I think it's time." Liam said and Sophia knew what he meant. "Do whatever is best." Sophia replied as she kissed her husband and went back to her packing. Soon Sophia was gone, heading to the airport as Liam decided he needed some advice from an old friend.

 

"It's so nice to see you Liam." Johanna Deakin said to Liam as they sat in the garden of her mansion. Liam just smiled at Louis's mother, he had known her for many years since he was a child and she had always been so good to Liam and Sophia. "It's nice to see you too, I actually needed some advice Jay, there's been a lot going on and I don't know what to do."

Johanna use to be a mafia boss like Liam, she was a feared woman who dedicated her life to the family. The Tomlinson family were close to the Payne family, never going to war and never wanting to hurt one another. But a few years ago, Johanna got sick of the mafia life, sick of the killing and the stress so she decided to stop her business, she sold most of the company to the Payne family and retired with her new husband in Oxford, finally living in peace.

"What is it?" Johanna asked as she had a drink of her tea. "I want to finish my business but my mother has betrayed us. She has attempted to hurt our lives and has been negotiating with the Camella family, I don't know what to do, I want rid of this life but with my mother on the go, I can't seem to." 

Johanna just nodded. "I understand Liam, I have heard the rumors, I can't believe Karen has done something like this. Your father worked all his life and for her to betray you, it's disgusting." "How did you feel when you finally retired?" Liam asked. "I felt relive, I felt free like I didn't have to look over my back all my life." Johanna said honestly as Liam just nodded. "I now have time to be with my family live a normal life and also I'm looking forward to having some time with my first grandchild.

Liam knew she meant Louis and Eleanor, she had been round to meet Eleanor a few times, she liked the girl, although she was too innocent for this world, she knew her eldest son looked after and her and his future child. "He asked me and Sophia to be godparents." "Well I know he will be an amazing parent, I've ever seen him be like this with a girl before." Johanna paused for a moment. "How's Niall?"

"My mother rang him from Ireland, Sophia had gone to be with him just in case anything goes wrong." Liam said as Johanna nodded. "Let her be pathetic let her ruin her own life, you be strong and you will defeat her." Johanna said as Liam agreed with her, he can do this, he can stop his mother, no matter what.


	25. We will be here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia goes to Ireland to be with Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard decisions will have to be made for our trip soon x

The door rang at Maura's house as Niall's mum opened the door. Sophia stood there as she gave Maura a small smile. "Hello Mrs Horan, I'm Sophia, I'm a friend of Niall." She said trying to be calm. "Oh hello." Maura said, noticing the woman at her door, she was older then Niall, she was dressed very well with a posh accent. "Is Niall here?" Sophia asked. "Yes, he's in the living room." Mayra replied as she let the strange woman in.

Niall looked up to see Sophia coming in his living room, she gave him a warm smile as Maura said she needed to get some milk and left the house. As soon as his mum left, Niall went to Sophia and gave her a kiss. "I didn't think you would be here so soon." Niall said honestly. "I took the private plane." Sophia said as the two sat down. "Niall we will have some of our people watching over your family, they will not disturb them in their lives but they will make sure they are ok until Karen has been dealt with." Sophia said as Niall just nodded, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I just don't know how she could get our number." Niall said as Sophia held his hand. "She has dangerous friends baby. We can get the flight home tomorrow if that's ok, your family will be safe." Sophia said. "Ok, how is Liam?" Niall asked. "Very angry, he couldn't believe that his mother rang you and threatened your family." Sophia replied hoping her husband doesn't do anything stupid while she was away. 

"I've missed you two." Niall's said as Sophia gave him another kiss. "We miss you Niall, I wish we can do more for you." Sophia said honestly. "Soph, you do so much for me already, I can never be more grateful." Niall said as he kissed her. "What Time you booked your flight for?" Niall asked. "Tommorow lunch you'll be back home by the afternoon." Niall just accepted this and gave her a hug, feeling safe and scared in her arms.

 

The next day, Niall said goodbye to his family and left for the airport with Sophia. He was upset to leave and a little concerned but he knew the Payne's people will be looking out for them. During the journey home, Niall asked about Eleanor, seeing how she was doing. Sophia told him she was doing well, she was getting to know Louis's mother and siblings better and that the baby was doing well. 

Niall and Sophia fianally got home, the mansion was quiet as Niall noticed even more guards outside the house. "Liam added more guards since the phone call, they are patrolling the house 24/7 now." Sophia said as the two left the car and went inside, both wanting to see Liam.

Liam was in his study, looking at some paper as he thought out his plan. Tomorrow he had a meeting, a very important meeting that would change his life and once he went to this meeting, he could never go back, he knew what needed to be done. Suddenly he heard the door open, it was Sophia and Niall, back from Ireland. 

"Hello you two." He said as he went up and gave his wife and lover a kiss. "How was your trip?" Liam asked. "Apart from the call, it was ok. My family are alright." Niall replie, not wanting to think about how they might be in trouble. Niall said he would take a quick nap, feeling tired after his trip." When he left, Sophia asked her husband what he was doing. 

"I'm having a meeting with the head of the families tommorow." Liam said as Sophia just nodded. "Ok what is it about?" She asked. "I'm going to announce my intention to retire and that the Payne family is finished." Liam said. Sophia knew how day would come, just not so soon. "But Niall won't be finished university for another year, and also your mother is still out there." Sophia said. "Don't worry by the time we dealt with my mother and we sold the assets of the business, Niall will have graduated and then we can give him the perfect life." Liam said and Sophia just nodded, hoping her husband was right. 

 

Liam decided he had enough of work today and he just anted to be with Niall. He found the boy on the verge of sleep in the bedroom and Liam couldn't help but go to the bed and be by Niall, holding him close as he noticed his boy sighed. "I missed you Liam." Niall said quietly. "I missed you two Niall, so much." Liam said as he kissed Niall's temple.

"I'm going to give you the best life my angel, the life you deserve." Liam said as Niall looked at him. "I have a good life Liam." Niall said in his defense. "I'm gonna give you a better one. I'm going to give you the whole world." Liam said but Niall said no more just staying in Liam's arms as he fell asleep, not knowing wether to be safe or scared of this life.


	26. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a meeting with the Dons of London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay For this chapter, lot of drama is about happen x

Liam got ready for the day, wearing one of his best suits as he made sure he was smart. Today was the meeting he would announce his intent to retire and finish his family, he knew this day would change his whole life but he didn't care anymore, he wanted to end this life and be with his wife and lover, he just wanted peace finally.

Liam left his home, kissing both Sophia and Niall before leaving, driving to the secret meeting with the families of London. He had several body guards with him, even though he would be safe. At meetings with the families, every one was respectful to one another, they acted like gentlemen even if they were at war. No weapons were to be used, no swearing and every man, young or old were treated with respect.

Liam was escorted into the meeting with a few guards, seeing all of the dons of London, some were old wise men that have been in these lives for many years and others were younger men the same age as Liam, who fathers had died and have taken over the family. Even in times when respect was a thing of the past, these men still respected one another.

The head of the families sat down on the long table, all chatting as Liam sat in the middle, ready to make his announcement as he noticed the head of the Camella family wasn't here. "Where's Franco?" Liam asked Tony Kensington who sat next to him. "I don't know the Carmella family have been in a lot of trouble lately with the other families, they aren't the most liked at the moment." Tony replied as Don Jameson stood.

"Good morning everyone." The older Don said. "Thank you all for for coming today and may I also thank Don Payne for arranging this meeting today. He has a few words to say for us all." Liam stood up all eyes were on him as he made his speech, this was it. "Over a hundred years ago, my great great grandfather started his business to give his family a better life, from then on it grew into something more. I have spent my whole adult life striving to make the family business bigger and better. But now I have made a decision."

All the men stared at Liam, wanting to know what he would say. "In a few months, The Payne family will be finished." Liam announced and the whole room started to talk, shocked by this news. "I will retire, I will no longer do business and will sell all my companies and stocks. I can negotiate these in private whenever is convenient to you all." 

All the men stared at Liam, shocked at this news. It was big news and could change the mafia family in London forever. But all the men didn't say anything just letting Liam finishing. "I want to thank you all for coming to this meeting and if you have any questions, please let me know." Liam said as he sat back down, feeling relief run threw his body. 

Liam stayed to speak to several of the Dons for a while before leaving the meeting. He had decided to go and see his Niall for a few hours. He knew his boy would be back at his flat so his driver drove to Niall's apartment. When he got there, something was different, Liam went out and noticed Niall's front door was open. Liam went in to find the apartment destroyed, the window was broken, everything was ripped apart and Niall was no where to be seen. Liam was in complete shock as he noticed a note on the table. He picked it up and noticed it was for him.

'We have your whore. Follow our instructions and we'll make sure no harm comes to him.' 

The anger ran through Liam's body, he knew Niall had been took by the Camella and his mother. This time it was personal and now Liam knew what he needed to do. He needed to kill his mother and the Camella family and get his Niall back, no matter what, he will get his Niall back.


	27. This time it's personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Payne family prepares for battle as Niall wakes up in an unusual place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will come to an end soon. A few more chapters x

"I'll fucking kill them. I'll kill them all." Sophia said out loud as she loaded her gun in the bedroom. Liam had told her about Niall and she was extremely unhappy. "I'm going to slaughter there families, I'll burn there skins alive, there whore of mothers will regret the day they gave birth to them."

"Sophia for Christ sake calm down." Liam said to his wife. "No! They've gone too far, Niall is innocent this world. For them to take him for us, they will pay in blood." Sophia said, her eyes were dark with rage, Liam had never seen her so angry before. "Where's Louis? Does Harry have any leads?" She asked. "Harry's people are looking into it and I don't know where Louis is, I think someone called him to come over." 

Just then, a guard came into the room. "Don Payne, Louis is here, he would like to speak to you." Liam just nodded as Louis came in, something was different, his ace was pale and he looked down. "Louis what's wrong?" Liam asked. "They have Eleanor." Louis said quietly he handed over a bit of paper which had the same message that was on the paper at Niall's apartment.

"This is serious now. Two innocent people have been took away." Liam said. "Please Liam, we need to get Eleanor back, she's 7 months pregnant." Louis said sounding scared. "Please Liam, we need to find them." Liam stared at Louis, holding his arm. "Louis I promise you, I will do everything I can to bring Eleanor back home." Liam said and hugged his friend, wanting to keep that promise.

 

Niall woke up in pain, his whole body felt like death as he realized he was laid on the floor. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room, it was dirty and full of rubbish. He stood up confused as he looked around. "Hello?" Niall called. "No one is coming." He suddenly heard in a whisper. Niall found Eleanor, kneeling down in the corner of the room. Her face was pale as he shivered, holding her bump. 

"Eleanor what's going on? Are you alright?" Niall asked going to her. "I'm fine. They took us. You've been passed out for a while." She said scared. Niall tried to remember what happened, all he could remember was him going to his apartment to pick up some clean clothes then pain and then darkness. He must've been knocked out cold. 

"Niall I'm scared." Eleanor said honestly as Niall hugged her. "We will be ok El, Liam and Louis, they will find us." He said. "What if they don't?" She said. "We've got to hope and pray they will. It's the only thing we can do." Niall said as the two sat there, hoping the people they loved will come for them.


	28. Prepare for war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Eleanor are In danger and the ones they love need to find them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be ending soon and a lot of drama will happen in the next chapter x

"So I've checked the CCTV for both houses and it looks like both were knocked out and took in less then five minutes." Harry said as he looked at the computer. Liam, Sophia and Louis were by him as they watched the footage of the abduction. "Looks like the men were all wearing hoodies and there faces are covered. Also the tags on the car were faked, I won't be able to track them through the cars." Harry said as Louis suddenly had an idea.

"This might help, a few months ago, I bought Eleanor a necklace. It has a tracking chip in. If you put the number into a website, it will tell you where it is." Louis said as he logged on to track the necklace. "Louis, why do you have a tracking device on Eleanor's necklace?" Sophia asked a little shocked. "When she told me she was pregnant, I wanted to make sure she was safe." Louis replied as he searched the tracking number and it gave an address. 

"The Clarkson Estate. That's on the Camella's turf." Harry said as they found the address. "Right Louis, get our best men to go to the warehouse. Get everyone to prepare for war." Liam said as Louis nodded and left the room. "We'll get Zayn and Perrie as well, we need as many people today." Sophia said to her husband. Liam held her hand before going into battle. "We'll get Niall back," Liam promised her. "And when this is all over I will make sure my mother pays for what she has done to us." Sophia stared at liam, her face blank. "I hope you're right." She simply said as she walked away, not knowing what else to say. 

 

Niall didn't know what to do, it felt like he had been in here for years. He was worried about Eleanor and the baby. She was uncomfortable as she held her bump. Suddenly there was a bang and the door opened, several men came in, all wearing black and staring at the two captives.

"Let us go." Niall said trying to sound brave but failing. "Shut it you little shit." One said as he hit Niall. "What do you want from us?" Eleanor asked as she went to Niall. "You two are in a dangerous world, not releasing what you are a apart of. We want you two to rot here, to see if the people you supposedly love actually care for you, let us see if they are stupid enough to try to rescue you." The men left the room locking the door behind them. 

Eleanor sat down on the floor, this was getting too much for her, she suddenly groaned as she held onto her bump. "El, Are you ok?" Niall asked. "Im fine Niall, it's just a cramp. I get them a lot." She replied as Niall looked at her concerned. "Niall we have to be calm all we can do is wait, they will find us." Eleanor said, just hoping they will find them both.


	29. The war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Payne family go to save Niall and Eleanor and destroy the Camella family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter for you all to enjoy. All the drama starts and there will be deaths. Hope you enjoy x

The Payne family was ready for war. All of the soldiers were in their way to the warehouse, weapons were ready and Liam and Sophia were ready to shed some blood. Liam and Sophia drove to the warehouse in silent, both wanting their naill back. "Do you think your mother will be here?" Sophia asked. "No idea." Liam said as they got out of the car. Two guards stood outside the main door, seeing the Paynes straight away. They were about to call out for back up when Liam shoot both of them, killing them both. "Right everyone kill any Camela men, but leave out my mother and if you find her bring her to me, if anyone sees Niall or Eleanor, call out." Everyone agreed as they went inside, the war had begun.

 

Eleanor was in pain, she held onto her bump as she groaned. Niall was beside her trying to calm her down but he couldn't do much else, they had been in this room for hours now and Eleanor was getting worse. Suddenly she screamed. "Oh god no, please no." She said in pain. "I think I'm going into labour." She whimpered as Niall stared at her on shock, having no idea what to do.

 

The warehouse was large as Liam and Sophia looked around, they had already slaughtered several men as they walked around. Suddenly they heard sound, people were talking and Liam could recognise the sound, it was Don Franco Camella and his mother. 

"We have the boy and the girl, your son doesn't stand a chance." Franco said as Karen laughed. "Good I knew I should've never let him run the family business, he's run it to the ground. I think this would be perfect for the future." Karen said as Liam gritted his teeth, how dare his mother betray his trust, do this to him, she will pay in blood.

 

"El, just breath." Niall said trying to remain calm as Eleanor held her bump in pain. She could feel another contraption as she screamed. "I can't, I can't do this, I need Louis." She begged as Niall held her hand. "Don't worry he will be here, we'll be out of this place." Niall said trying to reassure her.

Just then the door opened, it was one of the Carmella guards who had heard the screaming. "What the fuck is up with her?" He said. "She's in labour, we need help, get a doctor." Niall said but the guard just laughed. "This will be fun, we can watch that little bastard die." He said and Niall had enough.

Niall got up and went to the guard and pushed him to the wall, shocking Eleanor. "How dare you." Niall said bitterly. "She's about to give birth and you want an innocent baby to die. Have some morals." Niall said. "This is the mafia boy, there's no such thing as morals and you'll fucking pay for what you have done." 

Just then, Niall heard a gun shot and saw the guard had been hit in the head. The lifeless body fell down as Niall saw it was Perrie at the entrance, she shoot him. "Are you two alright?" Perrie asked. "No Eleanor has gone into labour." Niall said going back to Eleanor. "Right Niall help me with her, we'll get her out of here, you're both safe now." Perrie said as the two helped Eleanor up and left the room. "Where's Liam and Sophia?" Niall asked. "They're sorting Karen out." Perrie replied and Niall didn't say anything else.

 

Liam and Sophia barged into the room and held their guns up. There was Franco Carmella and Karen at the table. They both stood up as the husband and wife went closer. "Liam so nice to see you." Franco said sarcastically. "Cut the bullshit." Liam said. "It's over for the two of you. We've killed many of your men today and we can kill of the rest." 

Franco just laughed. "My my Karen, you raised a lousy son, it's a shame none of your other children survived to run your business." He said as Liam grit his teeth. "A business of death and murder and lies, some life." Liam said becoming impatient. Suddenly Karen grabbed Sophia and put a gun to her head. 

"Now Liam we don't want you to do anything stupid now, do we?" Karen said bitterly as Sophia remained calm. "Why did it have to come to this?" Franco said. "This is your mother." Liam just stared at Franco. "She has betrayed me in so many ways. People have be hurt, murdered, she has bretrayed my father and everything he worked for." Liam said. "And look what had happened to your father's work. Your mother told me about your whore, that little fuck boy has ruined everything. He served to die." Suddenly there was a shot, it was Liam me shot Franco, Illinois him instantly.

 

Sophia kicked Karen, her ending on the floor as Sophia pointed the gun to stay. Liam went to his mother, he could be live he was doing this, this was the woman who gave birth to him, who raised him, but he knew she never loved him, she had wished he was the child who died. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Liam said quietly as Karen laughed. "You know, your father never wanted this life, he was forced into it, after his brother died he was the only one to take over. He hated every day he had to be Don, he wished his life away. So I know you are just as pathetic man as your father, I was you had never been born." And with that moment, Liam shot her in the heart, killing her straight away.

Liam stared at his mother for a moment, he thought he would feel guilt and devastation but he felt relief, like a weight had been took off his shoulders. She didn't want her son and Liam didn't want his mother. Sophia went to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's done is done." Sophia said as Liam just nodded. Come on, let's see what's going on outside." Liam replied as they left the lifeless bodies in the room.

 

Liam and Sophia were informed that Niall and Eleanor had been found and they were outside, they were also told that all the Camella men were dead and gone. Liam and Sophia ran outside and saw Niall with Perrie, he looked pale and shocked but when he looked up and saw his two lovers, he smiled and ran to Liam and Sophia and hugged them both.

"Thank god." He cried as Liam and Sophia held onto him for dear life. "We're never letting you go, not for as long as we live." Sophia whispered as she looked up and saw Eleanor and Louis, both hugging one another but saw Eleanor was in pain. "Did they hurt either of you?" Sophia asked. "No but I think Eleanor has gone into labour, Louis is taking her to the hospital." Niall replied as they saw Eleanor getting into the car and Louis going in as well. "We'll have a quick word before they go." Sophia said going to the couple and saying a few words. "What about your mother?" Niall asked. "She's gone, so deserved it." Liam said quietly. Niall didn't say anything else, he just hugged Liam as he felt his whole body relax, he never wanted to leave Liam and Sophia, although they are the most dangerous couple, to Niall, he couldn't be any safer.


	30. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year ago I started this story and now I'm ending it. Thank you for everyone who has read and enjoyed it. I may do a few one offs in this world so keep an eye out x

One year later.

Niall finished his chapter for the day, making sure to save it and switching off his computer. The weather felt good today, he was getting use to the warm weather of the Caribbean after two months. He got up, deciding to see Liam and Sophia and spend some time with them.

After the kidnapping, the entire Camella franchise was destroyed, everything was worthless and was never spoken off again. None of the other families dared to question the Payne family, too scared of Liam Payne after the rumours of the murder of his mother came about. Eleanor was took to the hospital and was in labour, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy that she and Louis feel in love with straight away, they called him Thomas. 

The was was never mentioned, as if it never happened. As the year went by, Niall started his final year at university and eventually graduated with top marks. When Niall had graduated, Liam had sold all the businesses for over two billion, he knew he and his wife never had to work again. 

They had spoke to Niall one night about their plan to move abroad, they told him how he could become a write and never worry about money, he could write for passion and maybe start in a book. Niall thought about this for a long time, he would be completely relied on Liam and Sophia, it would just be the two of them. But the thought of being able to write for passion sounded very good. So he made the decision to move with Liam and Sophia to the Caribbean. The houses were sold and they moved away from London.

Niall walked out of his writing room into the warm weather, walking to the garden where the beach was at and he knew Liam and Sophia would be. It had been two months since they moved and Niall felt like this could be home now. The house was huge but felt like home as he walked to see two sun loungers on the garden, on it laid Liam and Sophia, Liam looked fast asleep while Sophia was reading a book. 

"Hey." Niall said as Sophia looked up and smiled at her boy. "Hey baby, you finished for the day?" She asked as Niall kissed her. "Did three chapters today." Niall replied as he saw Liam wake up and smile at him. "Missed you." Liam murmured. Niall had realised how calmer Liam was since they moved, all the stress of being Don was gone, now he could enjoy retired life, playing golf, reading, growing fruits and vegetables and just being with his wife and lover.

"What have you two done today?" Niall asked. "Not much just spent the day here, we Skyped Louis and Eleanor today, everything is good back home." Sophia replied. Ever since the Payne family finished, Louis had set up his own business while spending as much time as he could with his Eleanor and baby Thomas, giving them the best life. Zayn became a advisor to all the London families, keeping peace in London while Perrie kept on running The Red Rose, still keeping an eye out for any good secrets. All the Payne guards and anyone who worked for the Paynes had a good payout when the family finished and Liam made sure anyone who worked for him would be looked after.

Niall had told his parents about Liam and Sophia, he explained about his life and how dangerous it was but how the Paynes protected him. At first his parents were shocked at this news but eventually they accepted it, only hoping there youngest son was safe.

"Will Louis and Eleanor bring the baby out with them?" Niall asked knowing the couple were coming out to the Caribbean in a few weeks. "I think so, it'll be nice to see little Thomas." Sophia relied as she noticed her husband trailing his hand over Niall's thigh. Liam looked up to Niall, feeling an overwhelming feeling of love and admiration for the boy. 

"I'm so glad we met you that night at the club." Liam said smiling at the memory that happened three years ago, so much had happened since then but now the trio were happy and could with one another in peace. "Im glad as well." Niall replied as he lied down between the two, as the couple touched the boy. Niall had never expected his life to be like this, to be with two dangerous people who loved and cared for him. He knew this life was dangerous and it nearly hurt him but he wouldn't have it any over way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed x

**Author's Note:**

> What do you all think? Hope you all enjoy it x


End file.
